Makoto, el hombre más codiciado
by amai.namikaze
Summary: "Makoto, con tu nivel , uno o dos reclutadores se fijaran en ti" que pasaría si la agencia de idols más reconocida de Japón se fijaran en Makoto? Sin darse cuenta aquella sonrisa que le regalo a Haruka en ese día cuando compitieron, le llevaría a ser el hombre más codiciado de Japón. makoharu, reigisa, sourin
1. propuesta

**Notas:**

Hi! :3 soy amai uchiha namikaze, y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de free! Estoy muy enganchada con estos chicos tan sensuales, sobre todo Makoto ewe, como dice mi amiga: el único defecto que tiene es que no es real :v jajaja

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

En el transcurso de la historia encontraran a alguien con seudónimo: SU. Lo se! No tengo mucha creatividad, pero se me ocurrió por sucrette de amour sucré- gracias chinomiko e_é, no me alcanzaron los $- si ven por ahí un SU, pueden alucinar que son ustedes.

Makoto, el hombre más codiciado

Se miraba en el espejo mientras se acomoda aquella vestimenta, nunca pensaba en su vida que algún día podría utilizar ese color: BLANCO. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, salió de su hogar. Dio unos cuantos pasos para bajar las escaleras, tratando de tener más cuidado que nunca, encontró a la persona que hacia estremecer su corazón. Esperándole al final de las escaleras, sus orbes se encontraron y él le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Haru…- escuchó su nombre mientras el de orbes esmeraldas extendía su mano derecha, como invitándole estar a su lado

Sus orbes zafiros se iluminaron y las mejillas se encendieron, sin pensarlo dos veces bajó con algo de prisa y estando casi cerca de él, se lanzó a sus brazos.

3 AÑOS ATRÁS

-Marin chan?- una melodiosa voz le llegó a los oídos de la profesora de literatura al escucharla se sorprendió en demasía

-Ahhh?!- se escuchó un grito por todo el instituto Iwatobi

En el club de natación

-Ese grito no es de Amakata sensei?- preguntó Gou… perdón Kou Matsuoka, la manager del club- algo le habrá pasado?

-Seguro que se enteraron lo del traje de baño- Nagisa guiño un ojo, mientras salía de la piscina- así le podemos decir que ella pose en traje de baño y así conseguiremos más miembros para el club!- exclamó con energía

-Yo sigo pensando que deberían de andar ustedes cuatro en traje de baño por todo el instituto, kyaaa! 8(/)8- alrededor de Matsuoka se formó un ambiente de color rosado y varias estrellitas, haciendo que sus compañeros le miraran con una sonrisa fingida

-Eso no es para nada hermoso…- susurró Rei acomodándose sus anteojos-

-Bueno! Ya dejen de holgazanear, capitán diga algo- Kou hizo un pequeño puchero al capitán del club, Makoto Tachibana, ya que nagisa empezó a molestar al nadador de estilo mariposa-

-Chicos, será mejor que sigamos practicando- pero fue interrumpido por dos mujeres-

-Buenos días! – saludo la profesora a sus alumnos, después miró a la joven que hace un momento se encontró- bueno SU-chan, él es…

-Tachibana Makoto san! Por fin te encontré- la joven se acercó al de orbes esmeraldas y agarró sus manos, dejando a la profesora con la palabra en la boca- eres un ángel…- susurró emocionada

-Que pasa aquí?- inesperadamente la voz de Haruka rompió el silencio que se formó en ese lugar- Makoto, quien es ella?- sus ojos mostraban molestia y su amigo Tachibana lo sabia

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quién es Haru- susurró sonriendo nerviosamente

-Pero si es… SU-chan!- gritó nagisa- una de los candidatos para ser el gerente general de idol corporation- abrazó a la joven- dame un autógrafo SU-chan

-Idol corporation? Acaso no es la compañía para formar actores, cantantes, modelos, etc?- SU afirmó con la cabeza a la pregunta del joven con lentes- pero que hace en este lugar?

SU soltó el agarre que tenía con Makoto y miró a todos los presente- verán, como dijo el joven…- mirando a nagisa y éste le dijo su nombre en voz alta- si, nagisa kun; soy la candidata para ser la gerente general pero el requisito es tener un potencial idol y presentarlo ante la sociedad como la imagen de la empresa- sonrió mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos mismos-

-Pero acaso la presentación de idols no es dentro de dos días?- aclaró Kou algo angustiada-

-Si! Por eso, Tachibana kun necesito su ayuda!- haciendo una reverencia al capitán del equipo- quiero que usted sea un idol y que yo lo represente, por favor!

-Makoto no puede- la respuesta de Nanase fue contundente y fría

-Pero haru…- susurró Makoto mientras se miraban fijamente. Después de unos segundos miró a la joven que pidió su ayuda y le sonrió- lo siento, no puedo ayudarle

-Ahhh…- susurraron sus amigos- makochan iba ser famoso

-Entonces, no podré ser la futura gerente general- susurró con tristeza, la profesora Amakata le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda- que serán de las personas que trabajan para la corporación, muchas familias se quedaran sin el sustento diario- SU caminaba con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella-

-Familias?- preguntó Makoto muy preocupado- porque dice eso?

-Pues vera-SU se paró erguida y con un semblante serio – mi competencia, taro- san, presentó a la junta de accionistas que si él entraba a la gerencia implementaría nuevos equipos y así reduciría el personal de la compañía

-Y de esa forma incurriría en menos gastos- susurró Rei mientras nagisa le miraba con una cara de que no entendía nada

-No puedo permitir eso!- habló con firmeza el capitán- no puedo permitir que varias familias se queden sin trabajar

-Makoto no sabes que te…- Haruka le estaba reprendiendo a su amigo pero fue interrumpido por él

-Acepto su propuesta, señorita SU- extendiendo su mano- haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que usted sea la futura gerente general de la compañía- esbozo una hermosa sonrisa- cuide de mí, por favor

-Será un placer trabajar con usted Tachibana san- SU agarró la mano del menor y miró al pelinegro, si las miradas mataran ella estaría en el núcleo de la tierra

Como dijo una vez Píndaro, poeta lirico de Grecia: "No hay mejor mérito que saber aprovechar todas las oportunidades."- Amakata cerró los ojos mientras decía esa frase, algo común de ella

Después de la conversación en el club de natación, se encaminaron para la casa de Tachibana. Los más emocionados era Nagisa y Kou, claro que también SU, entre ellos se cuchicheaban pero Makoto y Haruka iban caminando en silencio.

-Dime SU chan, porque escogiste a makochan?- nagisa cuestionó mientras todos esperaban la respuesta de la joven – de tantos jóvenes, porque él?

-Veras Nagisa kun- SU se acomodó sus anteojos- la única vez que vi a Tachibana san fue en una competencia de natación, parecía que estaba compitiendo para estilo libre de 200 metros pero había perdido- Makoto al escucharla agacho la cabeza, Haruka lo miraba con una tristeza en sus ojos- pensé que pondría un semblante de tristeza o quizá de molestia, pero fue al contrario. En su rostro se dibujó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vi en mi vida.- suspiró muy sonrojada – y esa sonrisa quiero que transmita a miles de personas, una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor- le sonrió a Tachibana mientras él sonreía nervioso un poco sonrojado por la última palabra de SU

-Disculpe SU-san, y como encontró a Makoto?- ahora la que preguntaba fue Matsuoka

-Ahhh… fue un trabajo muy pero muy difícil, estaba buscándote por varios días!- le señalo a Makoto, todos rieron al ver la cara del capitán- fui a varios institutos de natación y cuando me estaba a punto de darme por vencida, me fui a Samezuka a indagar. En ese lugar me encontré con el capitán Matsuoka, y le pregunté por un joven alto con unos orbes de color esmeralda, con una enorme sonrisa…

FLASH BACK

-Buenos días ammm… Matsuoka san?- saludó la joven al capitán de natación de samezuka- estoy buscando a un joven, no sé si puede ayudarme

-Si lo está buscando, vaya a una comisaria señorita- respondió mientras se secaba el cabello- acaso tengo cara de policía?

-De policía no, pero de un stripper con traje de policía si- la joven sonrió al ver la cara de molestia del pelirrojo

-Tsk… a que vino- frunció el ceño al ver que su broma no le salió como esperaba

-Vine porque estoy buscando a un joven alto- mientras hacia las mímicas respectivas

-Hay varios altos en este lugar- susurró el capitán tiburón con molestia

-Déjame terminar!- exclamó molesta- bueno como te estaba diciendo, un joven alto, con unos orbes esmeraldas, una sonrisa tan hermosa que parece un ángel

-Estas buscando a Makoto?- cuestionó muy asombrado

-Estoy buscando a un hombre no una mujer- respondió SU muy fastidiada- ya no quiero que me sigas tomando el pelo

-Yo? Para nada. Solo que la única persona que se me viene a la mente con todas las características que me diste es Tachibana Makoto, es tan amable que parece un ángel y todo el rato para sonriendo- miro hacia otro lado tratando de esconder un leve sonrojo

-En serio? Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo por favor!- mientras le sujetaba con fuerza su brazo-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ahhh… ya entiendo, así fue como encontraste a Makoto sempai- la pelirroja llevo su mano a su propio mentón- mi onnichan tan considerado

-El tsundere pelirrojo es tu hermano? Tiene un carácter…- refunfuño SU, mientras Haruka afirmaba con su cabeza

-Bueno chicos, ya llegamos- el de orbes esmeraldas abría la puerta y sus dos hermanitos salían a darle la bienvenida

-Onnichan! Y vino con haruchan!- ahora era el turno de Haruka ser apapuchado por los mellizos Tachibana- también vinieron el chico mariposa y su esposo! – al escuchar eso, todos se sonrojaron

-Nee... Rei chan no sabía que era tu esposo- nagisa le guiñaba el ojo al de lentes de una manera muy coqueta

-Nagisa kun, que cosas está diciendo- acomodándose sus anteojos muy avergonzado el nadador de estilo mariposa-

-Kya! Yaoi! 8(/)8 – exclamó demasiado emocionada SU-

-Onnichan que es yaoi?- preguntaron los mellizos a su hermano mayor. Makoto se quedó petrificado al escuchar a sus hermanitos

-Yaoi es cuando dos hombres se aman- respondió el nadador de estilo libre, con la seriedad que le caracteriza

-Ohhh, entonces onnichan y haruchan hacen yaoi!- complementaron unánimemente los mellizos

-Esto es demasiado para mí- susurró SU, mientras era auxiliada por Kou. Makoto muy sonrojado tratando de explicar a sus hermanitos que era un malentendido, nagisa y Rei sonreía al ver las muecas graciosas de su capitán y Haruka… bueno, pensando si se podía hacer yaoi con el agua.

Después dejaron al de orbes esmeraldas y su futura representante conversar con los señores Tachibana. Todos estaban felices menos el hidrosexual, digo Haruka, si Makoto seria alguien famoso quizás ya no tendría la misma relación que tienen hasta ahora. La mente de Nanase era todo un caos, tratando de descifrar el porqué de la molestia que Makoto se separe de él. También se adicionaba que estaría pegado a esa tal… SU? Pero que seudónimo más ridículo, no quería que Makoto esté cerca de alguien, que miles de personas miren su sonrisa; quizás le tilden como posesivo pero solo quería a Makoto para sí mismo. Se sorprendió al pensar eso, era muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando competía con rin y muy similar cuando kisumi apareció como obra de magia queriendo coquetear a Makoto.

-Creo que necesito ir a la bañera- susurró para sí mismo entrando a su casa, pero se dio con la gran sorpresa que el capitán de samezuka estaba esperándolo en la puerta de su casa

-Haru…- el pelirrojo se mostraba algo inquieto – y Makoto?

-Está conversando con esa- la mirada de Haruka se hizo algo fría

-Ohhh la chica que fue al instituto? –Haruka le miro con molesta y rin sonrió posando su mano en su propia cintura- oye haru, no me digas que estas celoso

-Makoto solo es mi amigo de la infancia, rin- espetó Nanase mientras desviaba su mirada

-Si claro, "amigo de la infancia"- rin se burlaba del ojiazul mientras él seguía con su cara de "me importa una mierda lo que pienses"- ahora mismo voy al centro comercial para comprarle algo antes que se vaya

-Nanase al escuchar a su amigo, entro como bala a su casa y menos de 5 segundos estaba en la puerta otra vez- yo también iré a comprarle algo a Makoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SU- chan, antes de irme quisiera despedirme de haru; por favor- Makoto le miraba con esos ojazos tan hermosos que no puede evitar acceder a su petición

-Pero no se van a separar por mucho tiempo, Solo será por unos días, después tienes que volver para que culmines tus estudios- SU chequeaba su agenda- lo de la universidad no te preocupes, tengo contactos para que te reserven una vacante en la universidad de Tokio. Ser alguien famoso no implica que descuides tu crecimiento profesional. ah! Pero solo vas a despedirte de Nanase? y tus demás amigos? – la joven le miraba con una sonrisa algo picara

-Bueno…- el más alto desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaban- aquí tiene mi celular, llámales y dígale que nos encontremos en el aeropuerto- terminando decir esto, salió de su hogar, muy nervioso.

-Pero justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras escucha la voz de rin, voltea y ve que el portador de aquella voz que escuchó estaba abrazando a la persona que estaba buscando. Makoto agacho la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una carta. Lo miro aquel papel con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que nunca iba a ser correspondido y eso le dolía en demasía.

-Creo que lo dejare en su casa- susurró para sí mismo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el hogar de Nanase. Dejando aquella misiva en su habitación de Nanase.

Una hora después en el aeropuerto

-Makochan! Te voy a extrañar muuuucho- nagisa y los mellizos estaban abrazando al más alto de los presentes

-Solo será por unos días, nagisa- Makoto les sonrió a los pequeños-

-Haruka sempai no contesta su teléfono- hablo muy preocupado Rei mientras acercaba su móvil a su oído- y tampoco estaba en su casa

-El celular de onnichan parece estar apagado- complemento la pelirroja- ahhhh!- Kou se jalaba de los pelos- onnichan ¿dónde estás?

-Makoto, nos tenemos que ir. Despídete de tus familiares y tus amigos- SU le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al menor, como tratando de animarlo

Emmm… papá, mamá, ren y ran cuídense mucho- el hijo mayor de los Tachibana hacia una reverencia- chicos, ustedes también…- sus orbes estaban a punto de llorar y salió corriendo hacia donde tenía que abordar el avión.

Buena suerte Makoto sempai!- fue lo último que escucho Makoto antes de subir al avión, sí que tenía unos buenos amigos.

En la casa de la familia Tachibana

Makoto! Abre la puerta!- gritaba con desesperación el capitán de samezuka- ahh! Acaso no hay nadie ahí adentro! – su dedo se quedó apretando el botón del timbre- pero si apenas son las…- apartando su dedo del botón del timbre, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su celular y lo encendió- ah?! 20 llamadas perdidas- susurró para sí mismo

Quién era?- se acercó el pelinegro a su amigo

Moshi moshi, que paso? Porque tantas llamadas?- preguntó rin muy fastidiado pero al escuchar la respuesta su rostro se mostraba una gran sorpresa- que?! Makoto ya se fue?! Cuando? Cómo? Dónde? Porque?

Había escuchado bien? Makoto se fue sin despedirse de él, acaso no era su amigo? Sintió como si algo dentro de él se hizo en mil pedacitos. Escuchó que estaba en el aeropuerto y salió corriendo hacia ese lugar. Necesitaba verlo, desearle muchos éxitos. La voz de rin se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Haru- rin alcanzó al de orbes zafiros- Makoto ya se fue, aunque vayas ahora mismo al aeropuerto no podemos alcanzarlo- Haruka agachó la cabeza muy dolido por las palabras de su amigo- sabía que la persona en realidad que amas era Makoto y no yo. – Lo acariciaba la cabeza – sabes… es la primera vez que te veo llorar


	2. ganador

**Notas:**

Hi! Amai sama de nuevo (?) bueno… les dejo un nuevo capi n.n jejeje aunque esta semana estoy con los sentimientos encontrados por el epi de free! Makochan es tan sexy! Haru se fue a correr para no violárselo a makochan xDD . Me da mucha pena haru, es feo cuando te presionan que vas hacer en tu futuro? Tsk es feo pero es necesario x.x .ahhh souchan! Su hombro T^T snif snif, mucho sentimiento en esta temporada.

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron reviews: Ao-ki,Nozomy,ashira23 ,Annie Thompson ,sole3 LAS QUIERO! *^*)9

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Si tienen alguna duda o recomendación me hacen llegar ;).

**Capítulo 2**

-Bueno Tachibana kun, llegó la hora- SU posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Makoto.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, tenía un espejo demasiado grande, un ropero mostrándose la cantidad de ropa y accesorios que había utilizado el día anterior. Las señoritas que se encargaron de su peinado estaban muy sonrojadas y tratando de alguna forma coquetear con el de orbes esmeraldas, pero como este era muy inocente pensaba que estaban siendo amables con él. Respiró profundo y se levantó de su asiento, dejándose ver el impecable traje de etiqueta que estaba vistiendo; el saco y el pantalón era negro pero su camisa es blanca, su chaleco de un color crema. SU se acercó al más alto y le acomodó su corbata.

-Chicas hicieron un gran trabajo- Makoto hizo una reverencia a las señoritas, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás de esa forma se podía admirar con más detalle sus hermosos ojos y las facciones de su rostro. Las jóvenes animaron a Tachibana que él sería el ganador.

SU y Makoto salieron del camerino rumbo hacia la sala de recepciones, cada paso que daba el nadador de estilo espalda su corazón se le aprisionaba en el pecho; su respiración se volvió más errática y los nervios empezaron a nublarle la vista – SU… no me siento bien…- susurró con dificultad. Era raro, ya que minutos antes había conversado con su familia y pensaba que eso le ayudaría contra su ataque de nervios.

La joven le miró con gran preocupación, en ese estado no podrían acaparar la atención de las personas. Cogió su teléfono celular y marcó con rapidez, Makoto miraba el televisor que estaba en ese pasillo transmitiendo en vivo el lugar donde va estar dentro de poco. Podía distinguir la mayoría de personas que estaban ubicadas en ese lugar, era como una constelación! Las personas más famosas de Japón estaban esperando ansiosas por saber quién es la futura imagen de IDOL corporation.

-Tachibana kun, tienes una llamada.- SU le dio el teléfono ante la atenta mirada de Makoto

-Moshi moshi- susurró Makoto

-Makochan!- esa voz tan chillona- MAKOTO SENPAI!- un coro se logró escuchar, la sonrisa de Tachibana ilumino su rostro

-Chicos- contestó Makoto muy feliz

-Nenene… makochan, tienes que dar lo mejor. Estamos en la casa de haruchan para animarte, recargue mi celular para saturar las líneas telefónicas para la votación- habló con emoción el pingüino

-Nagisa kun, no es hermoso que estés comiendo mientras habla con Makoto senpai- regaño Rei, mientras le quitaba el móvil- Makoto senpai, usted puede. De la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y de esa forma ganar a su contrincante muahahaha- la risa de Rei dio algo de miedo, Makoto solo reía al escuchar esa pareja tan singular

-Dame eso, Rei kun!- se escuchó la voz femenina de Gou- Makoto senpai, muestre esos hermosos músculos, de esa forma puede… kya!- Gou y sus queridos músculos

-Oye! Kou, porqué se pone así cuando habla de músculos. Makoto! No te despediste de mí, te estuve llamando y tu celular te olvidaste en tu casa. Acaso eres idiota!- valla, nunca se imaginó ser regañado por rin en su vida- Makoto, suerte…- susurró el Matsuoka, mientras de fondo la voz de Nitori decía: "sé que Tachibana kun puede ganar!" – Ai, Sousuke y Momotarou te mandan saludo y buena suerte. ahh… te paso con el chico más expresivo del mundo

Al escuchar eso, su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza, acaso era...- si? Con quien hablo?- sintió que su pregunta era muy estúpida

-Makoto- era la voz de haru- solo tienes que ser tú mismo- acaso haru le estaba dando un consejo?, sonrió de una forma tan sexy y un flash de cámara iluminó por unos segundos el lugar pero Tachibana no le dio importancia.

-Haru… daré lo mejor que pueda!- sonrió y después se escuchó el sonido de que la llamada había terminado. Se quedó mirando al celular con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-Bueno Tachibana kun, suerte!- SU le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Makoto con la cabeza en alto se dejó mostrar ante las celebridades que estaban presente y una lluvia de aplausos le dieron la bienvenida.

-Él es el segundo candidato para el puesto de la imagen de nuestra corporación, su nombre es Tachibana Makoto y su representante es nada más y nada menos que la asistente del gerente general SU- sama!- la voz de la presentadora se escuchaba muy emocionada-

-Makoto se paró frente a todas las celebridades y giró su cabeza al costado encontrándose con su competencia. Era una joven de cabellos lacio y rubios, buena presencia y un vestido de color rojo ceñido al cuerpo mostrando su esbelta figura. Al ver la joven que estaba siendo observada miró a Tachibana; Makoto se asombró al ver el color de sus ojos, aquellos ojos parecían los de su mejor amigo, unos azules tan intensos. Desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y la señorita sonrió también desviando la mirada.

-La primera candidata es Usagi Nobunaga, y el segundo es Makoto Tachibana. Sus representantes son Taro-sama y SU-sama respectivamente. Como saben nuestra empresa festeja su octogésimo aniversario y cada diez años el gerente general da su puesto al mejor candidato para que pueda ejercerlo. Pero nuestro gerente general tiene dos candidatos para la gerencia, dos personas hábiles para el puesto y por ese motivo pedimos a las personas que nos ayuden a través de sus votos, eligiendo quien podría ser el futuro idol. Pueden mandar un mensaje de texto o llamar a los siguientes números que se están mostrando en las pantallas de su televisor – la presentadora mostraba su celular mientras guiñaba un ojo- ahh! También pueden ir dándonos sus opiniones a través de las redes sociales, estaremos mostrándolos en la parte inferior. Tenemos dos horas para realizar las votaciones mientras disfrutamos la compañía de los artistas que nos honran con su presencia en esta noche, conoceremos más acerca de los candidatos. – Suspiro un rato- las votaciones empiezan en 3…2…1…. Ahora!- su mano derecha lo alzó, apenas terminó de contar se escucharon los teléfonos sonar.

Los organizadores de aquel evento escoltaron hacia una mesa circular, en el centro había un hermoso arreglo de flores y 6 sillas. El gerente general y la imagen de IDOL corporation, la actriz Nobunaga Sakura, se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia a los recién llegados. Los más jóvenes imitaron el gesto y tomaron su respectivo asiento. Sakura Nobunaga poseedora de unos ojos de color verdes y su cabello negro examinaba a Tachibana.

-SU-chan, veo que hiciste una buena elección eh?!- la actriz Sakura guiñó un ojo a Makoto- creo que serias un buen yerno

-Okasan!- susurró algo avergonzada Usagi, pero al darse cuenta de su reciente actitud sonrió a las demás personas que estaban en su mesa- por favor no incomode a Tachibana san- Usagi se sonrojó un poco al chocar sus miradas con su contrincante.

-Neee… SU- san, acaso Usagi san es hija de Sakura sama?- preguntó el de orbes esmeraldas a su representante en el oído, SU le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Eso era demasiado, ahora su contrincante resultaba alguien que estaba acostumbrada a las cámaras y la fama mientras él era un joven estudiante que lo único que había hecho hasta ahora es pasar buenos momentos con sus amigos nadando. Exacto, lo más lógico es que él esté con ellos, tranquilo en la casa de haru y no estar rodeado de personas muy talentosas.

La animadora del evento estaba dando una reseña histórica de la corporación, mostrando algunas imágenes del origen de este. Cuáles fueron los pioneros y las imágenes con sus respectivos representantes durante estos 80 años. El gerente general se levantó de su asiento y dio algunas palabras de agradecimiento, juntamente con la actriz Sakura Nobunaga.

-Bueno… esta es mi última petición en este cargo- el gerente posó sus ojos a SU y a taro- quiero que Tachibana Makoto y Nobunaga Usagi muestren ante todos su talento, pueden pedir ayuda a las personas que están presente en este lugar. Impresiónenos por favor, tienen una hora para que puedan organizarse. – el aplauso de la multitud remeció el lugar.

-Hay no- susurró nerviosa SU- y ahora que vamos hacer…- posaba su mano derecha en su frente. Taro y Usagi se acercaban a varias personas conocidas, de seguro estaban comenzando con su plan- Tachibana kun, tienes alguna idea?

-Me gustaría cantar, por favor!- la seriedad de su rostro le mostraba que estaba decidido hacerlo-

-Muy bien! Tengo algunos amigos que son expertos en la guitarra eléctrica, la batería, etc- SU cogió la mano de Makoto mientras salían de aquel gran salón.

En la casa de Haruka

En la mesa estaba repleta de golosinas, caballa, bocaditos, pizzas, caballa, soda, ya mencione caballa? Y alrededor estaban los compañeros y amigos de Tachibana empezando con Haruka, Rin, Sousuke, Gou, Nitori, Momotarou, Nagisa y Rei mientras observaban fijamente el televisor pantalla plana propiedad de Nanase. Cada uno tenía sus celulares en sus manos y observando cómo se iba desarrollando el evento donde participaba su amigo.

-Ohhh! Esto se pone emocionante!- exclamó nagisa sin despegar sus dedos de su móvil- Rei chan, tienes que seguir enviando los mensajes de texto- el rubio hizo un pequeño puchero

-Cállate nagisa, déjame ver las fotos de Usagi- rin se acomodó más pero la mirada de Sousuke hizo callar al pelirrojo- seguiré enviando mensajes para Makoto- sus orbes escarlatas se posaron en su móvil.

-Es muy linda, que envidia. Pero su rostro me parece conocido- habló Gou bebiendo una soda. Haruka al escucharla se levantó de su asiento y se fue directamente a la cocina.

En la pantalla de la televisión se mostraba la sesión de fotos de Usagi, primero una foto con su uniforme escolar y de fondo un hermoso lago, otra fotografía Usagi estaba jugando tenis, la siguiente fotografía era de un cosplay de la neo-reina serenity, y varias fotografías aparecían dejando a los hombres sin aire.

-Kawai…- susurraron en coro los nadadores al ver la sensualidad y belleza que mostraba la rubia en cada una de sus fotografías

-Cállense! Que se viene la sesión de fotos de Makoto senpai!- gritó emocionada la única mujer de esa habitación, de su bolsa sacaba un pañuelo

-Y eso?- preguntó su hermano mayor señalándolo, pero la pelirroja no le prestó atención.

-Ahora es turno de Tachibana Makoto- se escuchó la voz de la presentadora, las fotografías aparecían. Los comentarios que enviaban a través de las redes sociales, la mayoría enviados por mujeres, decían: "#makototachibana es taaaan sexy! *^*" "#makotoTachibana kun dame un hijo! :3 " "guapote, un duro contra el muro, que dices #makototachibana? ewe "

-Ahora todos quieren con makochan- habló nagisa, la fotografía aparecía un Makoto sonriendo con su uniforme de instituto bajo los pétalos de cerezo

-Makoto ya tiene alguien a quien amar- habló sousuke con frialdad, rin al escuchar a su amigo empezó a reír estrepitosamente

-Valla sousuke, no sabía que tenías tu sensor de romanticismo- el pelirrojo abrazó a su amigo y éste frunció el ceño.

-Acaso Makoto senpai tiene alguien especial?- la voz de nitori se escuchó y al ver que era el centro de atención de todos se escondió detrás de momotarou.

-Nitori senpai, quieres hamburguesa con triple queso?- el kohai ofreció la hamburguesa a su superior, nitori lo negó de inmediato. En ese momento una fotografía de Makoto a punto de lanzarse un clavado apareció en la televisión.

-Kya! Esos bíceps! – un aura rosa cubrió a Gou dejándola en su mundo de músculos. La tercera fotografía Makoto estaba sentado en una silla de madera con algunos tallados, vestía el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento, su mano derecha estaba a punto de sacarse aquel pañuelo blanco que posaba en su cuello y su otra mano se recargaba en el espaldar de la silla encima de la capa verde que tenía una insignia de dos alas interpuestas. Su mirada era algo seria y sus labios se formaban una ligera sonrisa. Por lo que se veía la foto fue tomada en una casa antigua iluminada con la luz de las velas - Makoto se ve muy sexy, es de algún anime?

-Shingeki no kyojin- pronunció Haruka sin expresión en el rostro, tomando asiento ya que minutos antes se había ido a su cocina- pero solo está usando el uniforme, no esta cosplayando a nadie del anime.

-Varias fotos pasaron pero la última fotografía les sorprendió mucho; parece que recién lo habían tomado ya que usaba el mismo traje que está usando, su mano derecha tenía el celular cerca de su oído y aquella sonrisa era lo que más resaltaba de la fotografía.

- Ahhh… - momotarou miro a sus sempais y a la televisión, todos estaban como piedras- me pueden explicar que pasa, nitori sempai! Explícame!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SU-san, voy a salir un momento. Necesito descansar- Makoto dejó a un lado su guitarra acústica, los demás miembros de la reciente banda que organizó su representante hablaban entre ellos mismos para acomodar algunas notas y efectos en la canción.

-No te demores Tachibana kun. La próxima será el último ensayo porque nos queda pocos minutos.- respondió SU mirando su reloj de mano

-Makoto salió de aquella habitación y se fue hacia la azotea, la vista de aquella gran cuidad era hermosa de noche. Una mano se posó en su espalda y dio un pequeño grito.

-Ahhh!- Makoto se voltio a ver quién le había asustado pero se asombró al ver aquellos orbes que le miraban algo serios- es usted Nobunaga san

-Vaya, no sabía que eras un gatito asustadizo- alzó una ceja la rubia- tan grandote y miedoso- Makoto sonrió apenado posando su mano detrás de su nuca- se puede saber qué hace aquí? Makoto

Recién se cruzaban algunas palabras y le llamaba por su nombre, suspiró cansado sin darle mayor importancia al asunto- estaba despejando mi mente un momento- susurró mientras miraba el cielo

-Hmp… como sea, veras que yo te ganare- la rubia le dejó a solas al mayor, Makoto sonrió un poco

-Nadie puede igualar los hermosos ojos de haru- una mirada triste se reflejó en sus orbes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

En la casa de Haruka

-Sugoi!- susurraron en unísono – es impresionante…

-Se nota que es hija de sakura sama- Rei se acomodó los lentes- su forma de actuación es realmente hermosa, llegó a mi corazón!

En la televisión se observa a la candidata Usagi siendo ovacionada por el público presente, su actuación era impecable y algunas mujeres se secaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Una excelente presentación de Usagi nobunaga, al parecer heredó aquel talento de su madre- la animadora del evento se secaba las lágrimas- bueno... ahora es el turno de Tachibana Makoto!- se apagaron todas las luces y el reflector iluminaba a Makoto, ahora no tenía el saco ni la chaqueta, su camisa estaba desabotonada los primeros botones y su cabello algo desordenado. El salón se llenó de varios gritos y aplausos.

-Él es makochan?!- gritó nagisa pegándose más a la televisión, Gou le aparto de inmediato- se ve muy diferente

-Buenas noches- la cálida voz de Makoto se escuchó muy calmada- soy Makoto Tachibana y gracias a SU-sama estoy en este lugar- su mano derecha se posó detrás de su nuca- me gustaría entonar una canción, esta canción es muy especial para mí ya que de cierta forma expresa mis sentimientos- sus compañeros se acomodaban con sus respectivos instrumentos - su nombre es: "Shiokaze no Friendship"

Haruka al escuchar el nombre de la canción se sorprendió, sus orbes zafiros brillaban con tan esplendor. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue con paso presuroso a su habitación, sus amigos lo miró algo sorprendidos pero no hicieron nada al respecto ya que estaban muy concentrados en la canción del capitán de natación. Haruka entro a su recamara y vio aquella carta que le había dejado, se cerró en su habitación y prendió la televisión mientras en sus manos sujetaba la carta. La cara de Makoto era muy serena y su voz suave era acompañada con las melodías de los instrumentos musicales. Sus mejillas pálidas del nadador de estilo libre se sonrojaron, la letra de la canción era únicamente para él.

_En la brisa del mar ahora y para siempre, caminando contigo a nuestro ritmo habitual  
Yo espero seguir acumulando recuerdos en esta ciudad  
La suave brisa del mar ahora y para siempre, el vínculo cálido que yo siempre siento  
La existencia que me alivia, una amistad moldeada de nosotros..._

-Makoto…- susurró Haruka al ver que Makoto era elogiado ante su público, la sonrisa de Tachibana era radiante y una pequeña reverencia hizo ante los artistas.

Haruka con el corazón que le latía a mil, miro aquel papel que tenía en sus manos. Cuantas veces lo había leído? No importaba porque cada vez que lo leía sentía que su corazón se emocionaba en demasía. En aquel papel estaba escrita la canción que acaba de entonar Makoto.

_"Shiokaze no Friendship"_

_Hemos crecido juntos en esta ciudad, mira  
Nuestros recuerdos se desbordan por todas partes  
Nuestro camino a la escuela y el mar rojo del ocaso_

_Los paisajes representan nuestro tiempo juntos  
Todos los días pasan suavemente como si fuera obvio_

_Permanezcamos en una relación que no cambia  
Acumularemos recuerdos todos los días en esta brisa del mar ahora y para siempre_

_El vínculo cálido que yo siempre siento, la existencia que me alivia  
Una amistad moldeada de nosotros..._

_Sé lo que estás pensando incluso si no dices nada  
Me miras sin expresión pero está escrito en la cara  
Mirando que nadas feliz me hace feliz también, es como ninguna otra amistad más  
Ayudemos a los demás y nos podemos relajar, me acordé de esto una vez más_

_Caminando juntos a nuestro ritmo habitual,  
Maduremos poco a poco a nuestra propia manera  
Nos podemos ayudar cuando nos tropezamos, una distancia cercana  
a través de entendimiento tácito_

_En la brisa del mar ahora y para siempre, caminando contigo a nuestro ritmo habitual  
Yo espero seguir acumulando recuerdos en esta ciudad  
La suave brisa del mar ahora y para siempre, el vínculo cálido que yo siempre siento  
La existencia que me alivia, una amistad moldeada de nosotros..._

_Haru, sabes yo compuse esta canción para ti. Espero algún día cantártela mientras estás en mi brazos. Haruka te amo._

_Makoto Tachibana_

Suspiró y abrazó con fuerza aquella carta. Como pudo ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta que la persona que siempre amó estaba disfrazado de su mejor amigo. Se sintió culpable ya que meses atrás Haruka había contado a Makoto que le gustaba Rin y se le había declarado pero el pelirrojo le rechazó. Posó sus ojos en la televisión y daban por ganador a Makoto, un mal presagio invadió su corazón, la rubia al enterarse de la elección del público calló de rodillas ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

La rubia lloraba ante su derrota, estaba de rodillas mientras el público aplaudía a la nueva imagen de la corporación. Su sueño de ser igual que su madre se fue a la basura, pero una mano apareció entre la gran oscuridad. Sorprendida alzó sus orbes zafiros y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su contrincante, acaso le estaba ayudando a no caer ante el gran hoyo de la desesperación?

-Usagi chan…- al escuchar su nombre se sonrojó y tomó aquella cálida mano que le estaba ofreciendo- eres bonita cuando lloras, pero me gusta más cuando sonríes- el de cabellos oliva secaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas de la rubia, mientras ella sentía que su dolido corazón nacía algo especial.

NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO :3


	3. Hanabi

**Notas:**

Hi… T^T)9 amai sama de nuevo con ustedes, abuu! Se que muchas me comprenderán de cómo me siento, no… en una silla no… ewe sino lo que quiero decir sobre el capi de free! Fue taaan conmovedor, souchan! Y la carita de rin uke llorando… no hay palabras como describir esto por kami sama. Bueno… mejor nos vamos con el capi, este capi esta adaptado de las últimas escenas que se verán en el epi 11 de free! Cuando lo vi dije: dios! Acaso estoy viendo un anime shojo? :v jejeje solo falta que se besen y un duro contra el muro ewe

Gracias a las personitas que leen y también los que me dejan sus review soy muy feliz! :3

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

ADVERTENCIA: tengan un pañuelo por ahí si? Creo que será necesario… ewe

**Capítulo 3**

-Buenas noches!- una joven con unas ojeras bien marcadas en sus rostro entraba algo cansada a la casa de los Tachibana- Makoto san eres tú? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos

-SU- san! – el de orbes esmeraldas cogió el equipaje de su representante y frunció el ceño- parece que no descansaste estas dos semanas no?- los dos se adentraban a la casa y fueron recibidos por los gemelos- ren, ran…. Ahora SU-san tiene que descansar un momento si? – sus hermanitos le miraron con una cara de tristeza ya que querían jugar con la señorita

-Mis padres han salido y yo estoy con mis hermanitos…- habló con una sonrisa y le guiaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes- aquí puedes descansar SU-san

-Espera Makoto san- le miró fijamente al más alto- antes que me vaya a descansar tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- se sentó en la cama y Makoto jaló una silla quedando frente a ella- veras… estas dos semanas tenía que adaptarme al nuevo puesto que me ha sido asignado y como tú mismo puedes observar no descanse casi nada desde que fuiste elegido como imagen de la corporación- cogió su bolso y empezó a buscar- la junta de accionistas se enteraron que esta semana acabas el instituto y me mandaron esta carta- en sus manos sostenía una carta . Con una excelente caligrafía mencionaba el nombre de Makoto Tachibana y su dirección – por favor, los accionistas esperan una rápida respuesta.- le entregó aquella misiva y Makoto posó sus ojos en aquel papel, tenía un presentimiento que en esa carta cambiaría radicalmente su tranquila vida.

-La respuesta lo tendré para mañana- Makoto se levantó de su asiento y con un semblante serio salió de aquella habitación.

Mientras sus hermanitos estaban jugando en la sala, Makoto se sentó en el sofá y abrió la carta. Sus orbes reflejaron sorpresa al leer las líneas de aquel papel, algunas lágrimas mojaron aquella carta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Haru! – cuantas veces había hecho esto? De seguro que eran demasiadas, suspiro cansinamente y entró a la casa de Nanase- de seguro esta en la tina…- susurró Makoto y forzó una sonrisa en los labios, entró al baño; Haruka al ver quien había interrumpido su tan amado baño salió de la tina sin ni siquiera esperar la mano de Makoto para que le saque de ahí.

Makoto se sorprendió ante la actitud del mayor, su corazón estaba a punto de desmoronarse y algunas lágrimas trataban de salir de sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas; aquella noticia que recibió unas horas atrás fue el remate para angustiarlo y no saber qué hacer con su futuro. Tenía tantas dudas, acaso era fácil saber que tienes que hacer después de salir del instituto? No podrían permanecer como está hasta ahora? Nadando con sus amigos, ver a Haruka todos los días y compartir buenos momentos. Si… solo serán recuerdos, estos recuerdos que acumularon desde su infancia permanecerán en su corazón. Su primer amigo, su primer confidente, su salvador, su primer amor.

-Makoto vámonos- la seria voz de Haruka estremeció a Tachibana y trato de sonreír, siguiendo sus pasos.

Caminaban acompañado solamente del sonido de las olas, se sentían tan distantes y a la vez tan cercanos. Makoto observó a su mejor amigo y vio que él estaba cabizbajo; no era necesarias las palabras para que ellos se entendiesen solo bastaban con mirarse a los ojos y escuchar la voz de sus corazones. Pero desde que regresó de Tokio, Haruka esta evadiendo sus miradas; cuando tenían una oportunidad de estar a solas con él, el pelinegro escapaba de su lado sin pronunciar palabra y en los momentos que iban juntos al instituto se sentía un ambiente muy tenso. No quería que su último día de instituto terminara así, sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro de su centro de estudios y caminaban hacia su salón. Las señoritas al ver a Makoto se aglomeraron a su alrededor con un intento burdo de llamar su atención, él le sonreía a todas; nunca en su vida pensó de ser el centro de atención. Lo único que deseaba era serlo para Haruka, que ironía verdad?

Las clases pasaron lentamente y cuando ya culminaron todos salieron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en los pasadizos se escuchaba que habría una feria cerca del instituto.

-Haru ya es tarde - le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al de orbes zafiros y este afirmo con la cabeza- haru… tienes planes para hoy? – pero al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna miró a su compañero- pasa algo?- se acercó donde Haruka observaba fijamente, era unos afiches anunciando que para esa noche el cielo nocturno de Iwatobi se iluminaria de fuegos artificiales

-Makoto, quiero verlo en la azotea del instituto- los orbes de Haruka brillaban, al ver la expresión tan dulce de Haruka lo único que podía hacer era aceptar lo que le pedía su amigo. Quizás sea la última vez que puedan conversar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Tokio**

En un departamento muy lujoso, Usagi esta sentada observando fijamente un periódico. Una música suave inundaba el lugar tratando la rubia conseguir algo de tranquilidad pero en su rostro reflejaba molestia. La servidumbre ordenaba aquel lugar con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido que pueda inquietar a la señorita.

-Señorita Usagi, tiene grabación a las 3 de la tarde y recuerde que a las 7 de la noche tiene una entrevista- su representante chequeaba su agenda de la rubia mientras ella observaba un periódico de varias semanas atrás- porque conserva ese periódico?

-Makoto es nadador verdad?- preguntó con algo de fastidio, posando sus orbes azules en su representante- y vive en Iwatobi…

-Usted hablando de ese lugar? Me parece muy extraño, por lo que yo sabía usted prometió nunca mencionar aquella ciudad- su representante cerró su agenda y alzo una ceja en señal de triunfo- acaso usted…

-No quiero saber nada de Iwatobi!- la rubia se levantó de su asiento muy exaltada y lanzó el periódico- no quiero escuchar nunca más ese lugar! Lo odio! Lo… odio… sobre todo a ese…- sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- siempre tan perfecto… el más admirado de la familia… el más querido por ella… que tenía él que yo no tenía?! – su voz se escuchó por todo el departamento, era una quejido de angustia, dolor y desesperación-

-No está bien que hable así de un familiar suyo, señorita- el joven trato de tranquilizar a Usagi pero esta apartó su mano- parece que aún no quiere hacer las paces con él

-Por mí que se muera! Me gustaría verlo sufrir, ver sus orbes llenos de sufrimiento y desesperación- apretaba los puños con rabia al pronunciar cada palabra- ahora seré yo la que llame la atención de la familia y sobre todo de sus padres

-Usagi, sus tíos a pesar que dejaron a su hijo en esa ciudad velan por el bienestar de él- la rubia le miró con una cara de fastidio- y usted sabe que lo elegirán a él para que sea el dueño de las empresas

-Hmp…- la rubia se encamino hacia entrada principal y cogió su saco- digas lo que digas, él es demasiado libre para asumir un cargo tan importante. Me quedare con todo lo que ha querido, absolutamente todo- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Usagi, dándole miedo a su representante

-Eres una psicópata- susurró fastidiado el representante, siguiendo casi cerca a la rubia- lo sabias?

-Qué cosas estas diciendo Taro kun?- una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de Usagi, mostrando su falsa apariencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Sousuke, yo invito- el pelirrojo le dio una soda a su amigo, Yamazaki le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al tiburón

Rin se sentó a lado de su amigo y los dos se quedaron observando el firmamento, el sol en todo su resplandor y la brisa acariciaba sutilmente sus mejillas. Había pasado tantas cosas desde que se enteró de la misma boca de Yamazaki que no podía nadar, sabía que él le estaba escondiendo algo pero nunca se imaginó cuanto sufría en silencio su amigo. Claro… amigo, eso es lo que Sousuke había pedido a rin, ser su amigo; y el pelirrojo no quería ser solo amigos, él en realidad quería tener una relación más cercana con Yamazaki.

Hace algunos meses Haruka le había confesado que le quería, rin también tenía sentimientos hacia Haruka pero comparando con lo que sentía por Yamazaki, el último era más profundo y cálido. Siempre tratando de ocultarlo, Yamazaki despertó en él su espíritu competitivo y trató hacer lo mismo con Haruka pero no era igual.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupado Sousuke, se miraron fijamente tratando de comprender que es lo que le aquejaba al de orbes escarlatas- no te angusties, todo estará bien…- susurró y llevó la soda a sus labios

-Sousuke, tengo algo que decirte…- susurró rin muy nervioso, su corazón empezó a latir en demasía al saber que tenía toda la atención de su amigo- veras… yo…-

-Acerca de la promesa- habló con seriedad Sousuke interrumpiendo al pelirrojo- ya sé que es lo que quiero- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, Matsuoka con el ceño fruncido maldecía por lo bajo ya que justo cuando reunió el valor para decirle lo que realmente siente viene con lo de la promesa.

-Ahhh… espero que sea interesante ya que lo pensaste mucho eh?!- su brazo se posó en el espaldar de la banca donde se encontraban sentados, vio observar a una pareja caminando de la mano.- ya! Suéltalo de una vez… - susurró con molestia

-Sabes, lo que quiero es…- Sousuke se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo, el pelirrojo al ver que su espacio personal era invadido de forma súbita se sonrojó- hacerte el amor, Rin- susurró en su oído haciendo estremecer al Matsuoka

-Inhala… exhala… inhala… no grites por favor…- una joven estaba detrás de un árbol mirando a la pareja, el pelirrojo tenía una cara desencajada y muy roja casi compitiendo con la tonalidad de sus cabellos y su compañero sonreía de una manera tan sexy- mierda! Que le habrá dicho en el oído!- masculló fastidiada mientras tomaba fotografías a los nadadores – lo más seguro es que esta noche no podrá levantarse! Kya!- su mano derecha se tapaba la boca para no arruinar el momento de la parejita.

A los pocos segundos los dos se pararon, rin cogió de la mano a Sousuke y salieron con un paso apresurado. La joven estaba a punto de seguirlos pero un abrazo impidió su persecución

-SU-chan! A los tiempos!- un rubio le abrazaba a la joven mientras ella echaba humo por las orejas, demonios! Perdió su oportunidad de acosar a una pareja sexy- que te trae por aquí?

-Nagisa kun, que es esa forma de hablarle a SU- sama- el peliazul regañaba a joven interactivo acto seguido hizo una reverencia- buenas tarde SU-sama

-Ohhh! Pero si son el chico mariposa y su esposo!- SU olvidó su molestia al ver a la singular parejita- cómo están? – le regalo una sonrisa y les tomó una fotografía juntos

-Por favor no diga eso, no es hermoso…- susurró Ryugazaki muy avergonzado, mientras nagisa miraba la fotografía que SU le tomó con Rei

-Mira Rei chan, salimos hermosos no lo crees?- el rubio le guiño el ojo y le enseño la cámara fotográfica

-Por supuesto! Muahahaha…- la gente de su alrededor le miraron de una forma extraña, no todos los días ves un maniático de la belleza riendo de una forma tan… rara.

-Dime SU-chan, que te trae por aquí?- preguntó muy curioso el rubio, la joven agachó la cabeza

-Vine a ver a Makoto kun- nagisa y Rei se miraron, tratando de comprender aquellas palabras de la gerente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Con paso presuroso llegaron a la casa de rin, por fin estarían asolas ya que Gou le había avisado que se quedaría en la casa de una de sus mejores amigas para ir a un festival cerca del instituto Iwatobi. Apenas entraron, Sousuke le jaló de la muñeca a rin y le robó un besó. Apenas era un simple rose, pero pasando los minutos ese beso se fue convirtiéndose más pasional y demostrándose a si mismos los sentimientos que tienen desde lo profundo de sus corazones. Sus lenguas se enlazaban, haciendo una lucha pasional dentro de sus bocas; sus manos acariciaban por encima de las ropas avanzando poco a poco hasta la habitación del pelirrojo; cuando les faltaba la respiración se separaban por unos minutos y se miraban fijamente. Los ojos escarlatas reflejaban la llama de la lujuria que había invadido sus sentidos y la mirada de Sousuke también estaba opacada por la excitación del momento. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sousuke lanzó a rin a su cama y cerró la puerta; rin tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y cuando su amante llego a su lado le abrazó con fuerza.

-Sousuke… hazme tuyo…- susurró mientras sacaba la camisa del Yamazaki, al ver la lesión del hombro lo besó con tanta delicadeza. Su corazón se estremeció y a pesar de todo el tiempo que no estaban juntos, ahora disfrutarían el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Rei chan…- un decaído rubio se sentaba en la cama de Ryugazaki mirando aquel objeto que tenía en sus manos- si makochan se va…- junto sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, sus orbes se cristalizaban

-No te preocupes nagisa kun- Rei se acercó a su amigo y le seco las lagrimitas que habían osado salir de sus hermosos orbes- si Makoto senpai eligió su camino, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y no preocuparlo más. No lo crees? – le acarició una mejilla

-El rubio suspiró tratando de ahogar toda la tristeza que sentía su corazón, si él se sentía de esa forma, como se sentirá haru chan?

-Será mejor irnos, ya empieza el festival – Rei se levantó y extendió su mano a nagisa. El más pequeño se sonrojó ante tanta caballerosidad de su amigo.

Salieron de la casa del nadador estilo mariposa y caminaron en silencio hacia su destino, nagisa no era una persona que le gustaba estar sin hablar pero no era una situación para que empiece a alegrarse, por lo que se habían enterado en esta tarde no le hacia ninguna gracia. Llegaron al festival y la alegría de las personas contagió a nagisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces jalaba de aquí para allá a su amigo, eso servía de excusa para no soltar su mano de Rei. Se sentía más protegido cuando Rei estaba a su lado.

A lo lejos divisaron entre la multitud a Makoto y a Haruka, los chicos empezaron a correr para estar a la altura de ellos pero alguien se entrometió en su camino.

-Será mejor que los deje a solas- susurró SU mirándoles fijamente- ellos tienen varias cosas de que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Haru, ya llegamos- el de orbes esmeraldas abría la puerta, Haruka cruzó el umbral y miró el cielo. Tan hermoso como siempre, pareciera que nunca cambia al igual que el mar. Si tan solo las cosas se quedarían así para siempre.

-Aunque no se vean distintos, el mar y el cielo sí cambian- Haruka al escuchar a su amigo se sorprendió, era asombroso saber que era un libro abierto ante los ojos de Makoto- y nosotros también…- habló con un tono de tristeza, haciendo remecer el corazón de Nanase.

Makoto y Haruka estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. El nadador de estilo libre tenía varias cosas que decirle, sobretodo la declaración de Makoto. Él, aunque se diera cuenta algo tarde de sus sentimientos, quería hacérselo saber a su mejor amigo; pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y la sensación de un nudo le hizo incomodar aún más.

-Por favor; nunca te duermas en la tina, puedes enfermar algún día; trata de no solo comer caballa, incluye a tu dieta algo de verduras y otras carnes; sé que últimamente te has vuelto más expresivo y te preocupas por los demás, me alegro muchísimo por ti- una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Tachibana

Que significaba todo ese sermón? Haruka cerró los puños y alzándolo para impactarlo en la mejilla de su amigo, quería callarlo ya que lo que estaba diciendo era como una despedida. La mano de Makoto sujetó la muñeca de Haruka, la mirada serena del cabello oliva hizo entender a Haruka que lo estaba perdiendo. Nanase bajó su brazo y su amigo soltó el agarre - haru? – El de orbes esmeraldas llamó la atención del ojiazul, este retrocedió algunos pasos – escucha…- justo en ese momento el cielo de Iwatobi se iluminó por luces multicolores.

NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO :3


	4. FREECODEX

**Notas:**

Hi…- con un aura deprimente- amai sama de nuevo… x.x wahhh! Me siento fatal, snif snif… el capi llego directo a mi kokoro y me dejó en estado depre xD cuantas están igual que yo? ._.)/ bueno… aquí les dejo el capi n.n jejeje, espero que les gusten!

Muchas gracias por leer este intento de fic :v y un abrazote a las personas que me dejan sus reviews ewe

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar el capi

_FREECODEX = _la unión de free! –anime- y OLDCODEX – banda de rock japonesa ; su vocalista es Tatsuhisa Suzuki sama! :3 , el seiyū de makochan.

_Teriyaki_ = consiste básicamente en una técnica milenaria de cocción de la gastronomía japonesa en la que los alimentos son asados –ya sea en parrilla o al horno– dentro de un aderezo de salsa dulce.

_Sashimi=_ plato japonés que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente

_live action_= término se emplea especialmente para las adaptaciones con actores reales de series o películas de dibujos animados

_Tamako love story_ = película basada en el anime _Tamako Market_ , producida por los estudios Kyoto Animation y dirigida por Naoko Yamada.

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Capítulo 4

ÉPOCA ACTUAL

-Freecodex! Freecodex! Freecodex!- Makoto escuchó el grito unánime, suspiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios. Una mano se posó en su amplia espalda y le dio un ligero empujón

-Vamos makochan, tu público te espera- la voz dulce de SU se escuchaba apenas, miró hacia adelante y dando algunos pasos dejándose alumbrar por las luces del escenario. Sus compañeros de banda le miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, la multitud ovacionaba su nombre y el del grupo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y con una sonrisa empezó el último concierto de su primera gira mundial.

-Buenas noches a todos…- el grito desesperado de las fans remeció el lugar, el sonido de los instrumentos se escuchaba de fondo mientras Makoto cerraba los ojos para entonar su canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Haru!- la voz de Kisumi se escuchaba muy emocionado y su dedo índice señalaba el televisor- otra vez Makoto está liderando desde que publicó su primer álbum- de su mandil sacó un CD y de portada tenía un Makoto con una pose muy sensual y los integrantes de la banda Freecodex- ayer fue su presentación en Latinoamérica, que emoción! Makoto es increíble! Además tengo el perfume que sacó, sisisi… ese mismo que en los paneles sale Makoto con traje de bombero. El perfume se llama "fire" – los ojos de Kisumi brillaban de emoción, Haruka sabía que de cierta forma Kisumi estaba muy interesado en su orca.

-Mejor será que prepares el _teriyaki __**– **_susurró Haruka con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus manos se movían de una forma magistral preparando un platillo.

-Kisumi hizo caso a su compañero de cocina y empezó a realizar su trabajo, Haruka después de unos segundos tenía preparado y bien adornado el _sashimi_, miró con algo de tristeza al recordar que una vez trató de enseñar a cocinar al de orbes esmeraldas pero en el proceso terminó quemándose el arroz. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de Makoto con un delantal, él le había pedido que le enseñe a cocinar y se molestó un poco pensando: quien sería la persona para que Makoto quisiera cocinar? Y resultó siendo dos personitas: Ren y Ran.

-Nanase! Está listo el _sashimi?_- una voz se escuchó en la puerta de la cocina, Haruka despertó de su retardo y señaló el platillo. Después de unos minutos el mesero se retiró, los demás cocineros estaban descansando ya que por el momento no había mucha clientela a esas horas de la tarde. Kisumi estaba tarareando una canción de Freecodex mientras enseñaba orgulloso su CD a las chicas de la cocina. Pasaron exactamente 3 años desde que Makoto se alejó de su lado, cada uno tomó su propio camino. Sentía que el de cabellos olivos era cada vez más inalcanzable, como si fuera una estrella.

-Nanase, tus amigos te están esperando- el mismo mesero avisó al pelinegro, Haruka sacó un pastel de fresa con crema adornado con un poco de chocolate, y salió a ver a sus visitantes.

-Haruchan!- la voz ruidosa de nagisa se escuchó por todo el restaurant- estamos aquí!- Nanase se acercó a la mesa donde estaban esperándoles- ohhh! Se ve realmente deliciosa!- sus ojos brillaban al ver lo que había traído su amigo cheff

-Buenas tardes Haruka senpai- a pesar que ya no estaban en el instituto, Rei no había perdido la costumbre de llamarle así al Nanase- nagisa kun, dejé un poco para los demás- Rei regañó al pequeño apartando el pastel y nagisa

-Hola Haruka - una pelirroja le sonreía, en sus manos traía una revista- miren! Esta revista sale la entrevista que le hicieron a Makoto senpai y sale taaan sexy!- un ambiente rosa le rodeo a la Matsuoka, sus amigos le miraban con una gota al estilo anime

-Haruka le quitó la revista para leer el artículo donde mencionan a su amigo, pero el último párrafo hizo que se sintiera muy intranquilo

-Ohhh… por lo que dice en la revista, makochan es muy amigo de Usagi chan- susurró nagisa, mientras llevaba un bocado de pastel a su boca-

-Usagi sama? Si! Ahora que la mencionas, hace algunos días ella hizo una sesión de fotos y ella tiene su cabello negro! – Gou llevaba a sus labios la taza que contenía café- su representante comentó que ella antes lo tenía de ese color pero después prefirió ser rubia.

-Que habrá hecho para que decida tenerlo de color negro?- susurró el de lentes, su mano derecha acomodaba sus anteojos- nagisa kun, me estabas comentando que ibas a trabajar en un _live action_ con ella verdad? – nagisa al escucharlo, tragó el pedazo de pastel

-Yes! Trabajaré con Usagi chan; se llama "_tamako love story",_ que emoción! Ahh… mientras hacíamos los contratos me topé con SU-chan, pero al parecer iba muy apurada- el rubio hizo un puchero tierno, Rei le limpiaba los restos de pastel que habían quedado en sus labios.

Cualquiera pensaría que Haruka no le importaba la conversación de sus amigos, pero estaba muy atento a cada una de sus palabras. Makoto y Usagi, acaso era posible?

-Haru!- esa voz- chicos… - Haruka al escucharlo volteo a ver al recién llegado y era su amigo rin con su novio Sousuke. Aunque rin lo niegue, los chupetones que siempre tenía en el cuello le demostraban lo contrario.

-Onnichan! Sousuke!- Gou saludó con emoción, la pareja tomaba asiento mientras Sousuke saludaba con una ligera inclinación – como han estado?

-Después de las olimpiadas me dieron algunas semanas de descanso, pero no podíamos llegar a Iwatobi porque Sousuke tenía exámenes finales en su facultad- susurró rin mientras cogía un pedazo de pastel, una mesera se acercó a la mesa y Sousuke pidió un par de sodas. La señorita salió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras rin maldecía el alma de la joven camarera.

-Nenene…. Souchan- Yamazaki alzó una ceja al escuchar que le habían llamado de esa forma- me enteré que estas estudiando medicina en la universidad de Tokio no es así?- el rubio se acercó mucho al más alto y rin lo aparto de inmediato

- Si… decidí estudiar medicina- habló mientras sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Haruka- la vez pasada me encontré con Tachibana kun en la universidad- sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del nadador estilo libre

-De verdad, Makoto senpai está estudiando en la universidad de Tokio – susurró para si mismo Rei, la señorita llegó con las sodas y se alejó rápidamente por miedo a perder su vida a manos de cierto pelirrojo- creo que estaba estudiando Pedagogía

-Si- contestó fríamente mientras habría su soda- al parecer esa profesión lo veo más lógico para él en vez de que sea un idol-

-Makoto siempre ha tenido paciencia, si lo ha tenido con haru imagínense con unos pequeños diablillos corriendo de aquí para allá- comentó rin con una sonrisa traviesa- será un buen esposo, no?

-Escuché rumores que es muy cercano con la actriz Nobunaga- Sousuke miraba a rin con una sonrisa, al pasar el tiempo juntos aprendieron a leerse mutuamente y en este momento su prioridad es molestar a Nanase Haruka

-En serio Sousuke? Ahhh Usagi es una belleza de mujer- susurró rin mirando el aura maligna que rodeaba a Haruka-

-Si! Usagi sama es hermosa! Ahora que Gou me enseñó su fotografía con el cabello negro y largo, sus orbes azules, su piel blanca como porcelana, su sonrisa tan dulce y…- nagisa le dio un codazo en el estómago de Rei para que se calle de una buena vez, uno porque estaba celoso y dos porque parecía que el comentario molestaba a haru- nagi…sa…kun…- rei posó sus manos en su abdomen, pronunciando con dificultad el nombre del rubio

-Bueno chicos, y tu Rei como va el proyecto?- preguntó Gou al ver la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente, su hermano frunció el ceño al ver que ya no podía seguir molestando a su amigo-

-Todo va marchando a la perfección, aunque me pasé dos semanas enteras aprendiendo la teoría e investigando solo falta realizar los experimentos respectivos y a ver si se puede realizar el experimento- habló con orgullo, sus amigos le observaron con cara de" no te entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices pero igual te escucho"

-Es un científico loco- susurró Haruka desviando su mirada.

-Y como está Makoto, escuché que termino su primera gira mundial. – Rin quería de cierta forma molestar al de orbes zafiros- es famoso, está estudiando en una universidad prestigiosa, tiene dinero pero no escucho que tenga una relación seria con alguien

-No todo se tiene en esta vida rin- Sousuke apoyó su mano en su mejilla-

-Noooo!- un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el restaurant, llamando la atención de los comensales.

-Esa voz no es de Kisumi?- preguntó rin señalando hacia el lugar donde se produjo el sonido- que demonios hace aquí, se suponía que es el capitán de basquetbol –

-En sus días libres viene a cocinar a este restaurant- comentó Haruka, Kisumi venía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó hacia Haruka.

-Porque? Porque? Porque?- Kisumi empezó a zarandear a Haruka y este se dejaba-

-Ohh por kami sama- susurró Gou viendo su celular con gran asombro- no lo puedo… creer…

-Ya lo viste Gou chan? – preguntó el pelirosa soltando a Nanase, la pelirroja le corrigió diciéndole que le llamara Kou- dime que no es cierto!

-Porque tanto misterio, dame eso Kou- el pelirrojo le arrebató de las manos el celular a su hermana menor y al ver la pantalla se quedó como piedra- rectifícate Sousuke, porque creo que si se puede tener todo en la vida…

-Sousuke se acercó a ver y también se quedó mudo. Haruka frunció el ceño al tanto misterio- se puede saber de qué hablan- cuestionó el cheff

_Noticia de último minuto_- Haruka posó sus orbes en la pantalla plana del local, la conductora de noticias sostenía unos papeles y al parecer estaba muy nerviosa- _hace algunos minutos la conocida actriz Nobunaga Usagi subió una fotografía en su cuenta de twitter_- la fotografía apareció en la pantalla, la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nanase al verlo.

Se mostraba a la actriz con un vestido de color verde claro, el cabello negro sujetado por dos coletas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas de un ligero color rubí lo hacían más adorable; y al frente de ella estaba Makoto, sus frentes estaban juntas y sus manos entrelazados regalándole a la actriz una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Al fondo se podía observar un avión surcando el hermoso cielo azul.

_Una fotografía muy cariñosa con Makoto Tachibana, la imagen de IDOL CORPORATION y vocalista de la banda FREECODEX. Será acaso que de cierta manera quieren mostrar su relación? Veremos que pasara durante el transcurso del tiempo_- habló con seriedad la conductora- _pasamos a las noticias internacionales: como sabrán…_

Haruka se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de ese lugar, su corazón dolía en demasía y sus ojos empezaban a salir algunas lágrimas. Si él hubiese sido más valiente y no fugarse con rin a Australia cuando se enteró que Makoto se iba a ir a Tokio.

FLASH BACK

-Haru? – El de orbes esmeraldas llamó la atención del ojiazul, este retrocedió algunos pasos – escucha…- justo en ese momento el cielo de Iwatobi se iluminó por luces multicolores, Nanase miró con sorpresa a su amigo- me voy a Tokio – la voz de Makoto era seria y decidida.

Para que negar, esa noticia nunca se lo esperaba. Nunca se había imaginado separarse de su mejor amigo, que haría sin él. Se sintió como si Makoto estuviese engañando porque se habían prometido estar juntos siempre, y ahora él quiere irse de su lado.

-Haz lo que quieras!- gritó con rabia y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Cada pisada era un martirio para Nanase, cada lugar de Iwatobi le recordaban a Makoto no podría aguantar si no estaba a su lado. Regresó a su hogar y se fue directamente a su habitación, vio la carta en donde Makoto había expresado sus sentimientos y se recostó en su cama. Abrazando aquel papel mientras sentía su corazón muy adolorido y en esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La noche había sido muy larga y cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana el sonido incesante del timbre hizo levantarse a haru. Con molestia se fue abrir la puerta de su casa y vio a rin. Le había pedido que se vayan a Australia juntos, aunque suene muy cobarde aceptó tal propuesta.

Sin darse cuenta unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas veía como Haruka y rin se alejaban de ese lugar.

NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO :3


	5. encuentro

**Notas:**

hi! Amai sama de nuevo… x.x si la semana pasada estaba destrozada, imagínense ahora. Lo muy feliz que estaba el martes por los cd dramas makoharus ewe pero vino la nación del rinharu y me demolio xDD. Si… en realidad no me molesta el capi, sino las que adoran el rinharu, sus imagenes rinharu del capi 12 me hicieron mucho spoiler. Apenas pude ver una vez el capi (realmente me gusta verlo mas de tres veces)

espero que nos sorprendan con el ultimo capi, aguante makoharu! Somos canon! xP

ahhh si encuentran este * es una frase que citó William Shakespeare

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Capítulo 5

Haruka observaba el pequeño papel que tenía entre sus dedos, suspiró por enésima vez. Como odiaba esperar y la cola era enorme, en este momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en la tina mientras sentía a agua kami- sama tranquilizarle. El bullicio de las personas a su alrededor le sacaron de su ensoñación, frunció el ceño al ver las señoritas gritar como locas al ver la gigantografía que mostraba el gran estreno del live action donde trabajó nagisa. No era la primera vez que su amigo actor participara frente a unas cámaras, él estaba esperando por solo una razón y ese era Makoto Tachibana.

Hace algunos meses atrás, Usagi subió una foto con Makoto pero después tuvieron que aclarar las hipótesis que se extendían a través de las redes sociales de un supuesto romance entre Makoto y Usagi. Lo que nunca se esperaron que esa fotografía era la publicidad del live action que tenían como protagonistas a ellos dos, " tamako love history" era el debut como actor para el de orbes esmeraldas y teniendo como heroína a la actriz Nobunaga era la película más esperada por el público.

Haruka al ver el tráiler de la película le hizo recordar cuando Makoto le comunicó hace tres años sobre su decisión de irse a Tokio. Era irónico, escuchar aquella voz decir: "tamako… me iré a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio"; su cabeza le dolía en demasía al recordarlo.

-ohh! Mira! Mira!- la jovencita que estaba delante de Haruka, mostró el celular a su amiga- cuando acabaron de gravar este live action, el director publicó que entre Nobunaga san y makochan hay una química muy interesante! Tú crees que en realidad tengan algo más que amistad?- su amiga le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- oye! Que tienes!

-Makochan es del pueblo! No podemos compartirlo con nadie más!- gritó con emoción –

Haruka apenas sonrió cuando escuchó eso, "Makoto es del pueblo" eso era ridículo! Makoto era de él y de nadie más. Pero le fastidiaba como esa pelinegra se acercaba más de la cuenta a su orca, no! Nanase estaba muy seguro que Makoto seguía perdidamente enamorado de él, verdad?

-Haruka!- una pelirroja se distinguió entre la multitud- Haruka! Por fin te encontramos! – al llegar donde estaba el pelinegro, posó su mano a la altura del corazón y empezó a respirar profundo- vamos! La función está a punto de comenzar. Los demás nos están esperando- la menor de los Matsuoka tomó de la mano al nadador de estilo libre y le guio hasta donde estaban sus demás amigos. Nitori junto con momotarou tenían las manos repletas de golosinas y sodas para el acompañamiento de la película, hana saludo cortésmente al Nanase y él respondió al saludo. Nagisa no estaba porque el vería el estreno de la película en Tokio juntamente con el elenco, Rei fue acompañando al rubio.

-Onnichan y Sousuke están en el mismo cine donde verán los actores de la película- Gou comento muy orgullosa de su hermano, no sabía la forma en como consiguieron ese par los boletos pero estarían juntos con nagisa y Makoto.

Haruka lo único que quería era ver a Makoto y como dicen la espera desespera, miró hacia un lado y observó varios canales de televisión informando la cantidad de personas que llegaron al cine de la ciudad donde nació y creció la imagen de IDOL CORPORATION. Pasaron algunos minutos más y entraron a ver la película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

En Tokio

-Nee… Sousuke- susurró rin mientras se desparramaba en la butaca, posando sus orbes rubís en la gran pantalla - no sé por qué pero Usagi parece la versión Haruka gender bender- el tiburón le quitó la soda de su amigo y bebió un poco- acaso serán familiares?

-Oh, que observador eres!- respondió con sorna el pelinegro, rin le daba un pequeño codazo en la costilla- no seas tan agresivo

-Cállate…- susurró desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba Makoto

Makoto estaba unos asientos más adelante y Usagi le acompañaba, nagisa recostado en el hombro de Rei daba un ambiente romanticón al lugar. Aunque no le gustaba este tipo de películas, le pareció muy interesante; era cierto lo que su hermana decía. Gou admiraba a la actriz por su gran desempeño en su carrera; ni que decir de Makoto, el personaje le caía como anillo al dedo. Alejarse de su mejor amigo y estar profundamente enamorado, tanto como Haruka y Makoto son un par de idiotas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Makoto tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Haruka? Lo sabía desde que los conoció, al verlos le hacía recordar su relación con Sousuke pero a la vez era muy diferente. Cuando recibió la llamada de Makoto avisándole que se va a Tokio, pensó en llevarle a Haruka conocer Australia. Al ver su estado lamentable ese día le dio la idea de que había pasado algo con Makoto, esas ojeras podrían significar que quizás Makoto no dejo dormir toda la noche al señor adicto a la caballa pero se sorprendió al enterarse de la misma boca de Nanase que había peleado con el poseedor de cabellos olivo. Es obvio en una relación pelearse no? Eso le hacía más fuerte y dio como ejemplo al ojiazul su relación con Sousuke y él. Por kami sama! Si hasta pelean por quien va ir arriba o abajo. Pero después de unos minutos entendió el motivo de su desgano, se sentó a lado de una sensual pileta y Haruka estaba en su mundo; acaso se desvestía para llamar la atención de Tachibana inconscientemente?

La primera pelea de Haruka y Makoto; sí que Makoto tiene mucha pero mucha paciencia a haru porque si él estuviera en los zapatos de Makoto, aparte de que le quedarían muy grandes, mandaría por un tubo al amante del agua.

Esas semanas extrañaba el calor de Sousuke, a pesar que dormían en una misma cama con Haruka se sentía tan frio; fue ahí donde Haruka le confesó. Por fin! Le había dicho que se dio cuenta que la persona que realmente amaba era a Makoto y no él; pensó que Haruka era lento pero no tanto hasta casi casi parece internet explorer.

El grito de Nobunaga le sacó de sus recuerdos, la pelinegra corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su mejor amigo mientras en sus manos sujetaba con fuerza aquellos vasos que utilizaban como un teléfono casero. Al ver aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de la actriz se sorprendió, esto no era actuado. La mirada zafiro de la actriz al ver a Makoto se iluminaron, acaso Usagi estaba enamorada de Makoto?

Si, parece que está enamorada de Tachibana- susurró Sousuke mientras le quitaba a rin un poco de popcorn, rin suspiró al escucharlo. Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón. *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

DESPUES DE UNAS SEMANAS

-Ahh! -SU se estiraba dejando sus papeles de trabajo desparramado por casi toda la sala, había sido una semana demasiada agitada- hasta ya me está doliendo la cabeza de tantos números…

-Toma SU-chan- Makoto le ofreció un pedazo de pastel, su representante le miró por unos minutos y aceptó el postre- espero que sea de su agrado

-No me digas que tú lo preparaste?- preguntó SU, mirando con duda su plato. Makoto sonrió ante las expresiones de la señorita- desde cuando sabes cocinar?

-No fui yo- Makoto se fue a la cocina y a los pocos minutos regreso a la sala con otro pedazo de pastel- Usagi chan lo preparó y yo fui su ayudante- le dio una probadita al dulce- esta delicioso!

-Aunque con las personas se muestra tan linda y bien educada, en realidad es una orgullosa y algo molesta- susurró la joven acomodándose sus anteojos- y resulta que solamente tú sacas a flote esa personalidad tan insoportable en ella, parecen dos niños peleando por ridiculeces!- SU le señaló con la cucharita a Makoto y él alzó los brazos en símbolo que era inocente

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Usagi chan siempre me rete- Makoto suspiró cansado recostándose en el sofá, SU que estaba en el piso observaba fijamente al de orbes esmeraldas

-Te hace recordar a Nanase, verdad?- preguntó en un susurro, sus manos cogieron un papel y disimuladamente lo miraba.

-Si… no sabes lo mucho que lo extraño- el brazo derecho se posó en sus ojos, como si quisiera esconder las lágrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos

-Y que piensas hacer con el nuevo contrato? Se va a realizar algunas grabaciones en Iwatobi- Makoto se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia el gran ventanal- aunque no es necesario que vayas los primeros episodios, se va tratar de la infancia de los protagonistas y tu recién aparecerás en el episodio 4 y todavía en Tokio- SU empezó a recoger todos los documentos

-Quiero ir… aunque sea para verlo de lejos- la voz quebrada de Makoto hizo que SU se le estremezca el corazón, no podía seguir de esta forma.

-Mañana se van el elenco a tu ciudad, Taro me avisó que Usagi también va ir. Tiene algunos asuntos que atender en Iwatobi- al recoger todos los papeles lo colocó en un folder- se vio muy intranquila al escuchar donde se realizará las grabaciones.

-Lo más irónico de todo esto sabes cuál es SU-chan?- Makoto se dio la vuelta mirando de frente a su representante- que Usagi chan llevará su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

CIUDAD DE IWATOBI

Después de casi 7 horas de viaje, el elenco en donde trabajará Makoto llegó a Iwatobi. Cuando vieron que las ventas del live action fueron un gran éxito, los directores trataron de convencer a SU- sama para que Makoto trabajaran en sus proyectos. La representante los rechazaba, quería aunque sea unas semanas que Makoto pudiese descansar ya que su vida de cantante y su vida universitaria le tenía muy agotado. Pero en uno de esos días apareció un director explicándoles como sería el trama del dorama, al escuchar donde gravarían algunas escenas Makoto aceptó dejándole muy sorprendida a su representante. Convencer a Usagi sama le fue algo más difícil; cuando se enteró el lugar de la grabación se rehusó pero al escuchar que tenía como compañeros de actuación a Makoto Tachibana y Mamoru sama, un modelo muy conocido en Tokio y también actor, aceptó la oferta.

-Por el momento estarán hospedándose en este hotel- el director reunió a todos los encargados que participaran en el dorama- descanse todo lo que puedan ya que mañana empezaremos a gravar, ahh! El triángulo amoroso- señalando a Makoto, Usagi y Mamoru- gravaran una pequeña escena mañana, quiero lo mejor de ustedes en especial de los más pequeños- los pequeños actores sonrieron mientras exclamaban un SI!

-Creo que iré a descansar- susurró Mamoru, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Los demás actores y trabajadores se dispersaron después de unos minutos.

-Makoto- Usagi le jaló de la mano a Makoto- quiero salir a pasear ahora!- desvió la mirada algo avergonzada-

-Pero…- antes de que comience a reclamarle, Usagi le quitó su celular y empezó a correr- Usagi chan! Ven aquí! – Makoto se fue a alcanzarle a su amiga.

-A que no puedes alcanzarme!- gritó Usagi mientras le sacaba la lengua, después de unos segundos Makoto le alcanzó y le quitó su celular- oye!- Usagi le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo en las costillas- ni que tuvieras porno en tu celular, idiota

-Sisisi… tengo todo tipo de porno- Makoto le golpeo la frente de la chica con sus dedos, la actriz frunció el ceño y maldecía por lo bajo- Usagi chan te gustaría ir conmigo ver al instituto donde estudie?- la voz de Makoto se tiñó de una profunda tristeza al igual que sus orbes-

-No pongas esa cara de estreñido que no te queda- Usagi le dio una palmadita en la espalda del ojiverde y empezó a caminar- que esperas! Vamos de una vez

Parecía que todo estaba intacto, los recuerdos empezaron a fluir en su memoria. La mirada de haru observando aquel mar, su voz del pelinegro llamándole su nombre, aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que a veces le dedicaba. Tanto tiempo estuvieron separados pero sentía que su corazón seguía amándolo con más fuerza. Su amiga Usagi le hacía recordar a Haruka, en el aspecto físico; nunca se imaginó que la actriz al tener el cabello azabache sería tan idéntica a su amigo. En el carácter Usagi chan era una bipolar, en frente de las personas y admiradores mostraba su faceta dulce y cariñosa, pero ante él se mostraba la verdadera Usagi caprichosa y muy terca. Le daba gracia estar con ella ya que nunca en su vida pensó que tendría un rival, la joven actriz Nobunaga a veces le sacaba de sus casillas haciendo que de cierta manera formaran un vínculo de amistad.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al instituto Iwatobi, entraron como si nada. Nadie los reconocía ya que llevaban una chalina y lentes para que no los identifiquen. Se fueron directamente hacia el club de natación, a estas horas nadie debería estar ahí.

-No esta tan mal como lo había imaginado- habló Usagi acercándose a la piscina- creo que hay alguien en la piscina- la de orbes azules frunció el ceño al ver que tenían compañía

Makoto se acercó donde estaba su amiga, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al ver aquella presencia que dejaba de nadar y se ponía en pie. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones empezaron a latir en demasía, Usagi también se sorprendió al reconocerlo pero minutos después sus orbes se cegaron por el odio.

-Makoto…- susurró el pelinegro al ver a su amigo después de tres años

Al escuchar Tachibana su nombre se acercó al borde de la piscina y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a salir- buenas tardes haru-chan- la hermosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Makoto, mientras las mejillas de Haruka se tiñen con un leve carmín. Haruka extendió su mano aceptando su ayuda y salió de su querida alberca.

Se miraron por un tiempo acaso fueron segundos? Minutos? Horas? No sabían, porque el tiempo desapareció en el mundo donde se encontraban solamente ellos dos. Siempre se comunicaban a través de esas miradas, se leían mutuamente; Makoto al ver esos bellos ojos que hasta el mismísimo mar tendría envidia de ellos pudo comprobar que Haruka sufrió estos últimos años. Un "maldición" se escuchó en el aire, haciendo caer de golpe a la realidad.

-Ahh… gomen gomen… Usagi chan- Makoto posó su mano derecha en su nuca sonriendo muy nervioso- veras, él es Haruka Nanase, somos amigos de la infancia. Haru, ella es Nobunaga usa...- el sonido del teléfono interrumpió a Makoto- lo siento ahorita vuelvo, me está llamando SU-chan- diciendo esto salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose fuera del club-

-Usagi, a los tiempos- habló con algo de tristeza Haruka mirando a la señorita

-Como has estado, Haruka – preguntó la pelinegra con una voz de fastidio, posando su mano en su cintura- o debería llamarte " haru- onnichan"

NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO :3


	6. te amo

**Notas:**

hi! Amai sama otra vez con ustedes! :D ahora…. Mucho mas feliz! – inserte canción "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" - Kya! Kami sama escuchó nuestras plegarias! Valio la pena tanto sufrimiento, tantas lagrimas, tantos gritos… ._. Si! Grite mucho! :v no pude evitarlo pero el ultimo capitulo fue tan… tan… hermoso! Kukuku… mako y haru juntitos! Decían que Makoto era muy dependiente de haru no? Pero por lo que veo los dos se necesitan mutuamente para que sean felices y cumplir sus sueños ewe. De verdad estoy muy feliz, aunque mi cerebro no asimila que acabo, creo que el miércoles me dare cuenta de mi triste realidad. Somos cannon señores! :3 y mi querido sourin… ohhh me llegó al kokoro lo que le dijo rin a su seme ewe, mi hermoso reigisa! Nagisa eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas n/n en serio estoy muy feliz. Creo que por fin pude decir lo que sentía, mis amigos de la universidad me tuvieron que aguantar mi rabietas por las supuestas escenas rinharus y ahora con mi loquera makoharu n.n

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Muchas gracias por leer este intento de fic :v y un abrazote a las personas que me dejan sus reviews ewe

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar el capi

_Okaeri_: significa "bienvenido (a casa)"

_Tadaima_: expresión que se usa cuando se llega a casa. Significa "ya he llegado".

(creo que ya saben el significado gracias al capi 13 ewe pero no está de más decirlo :v)

_Claqueta_: es una pizarra, en la que se anota una serie de datos que permiten identificar claramente cada uno de los segmentos en que se divide una producción audiovisual durante su rodaje.

EL PROXIMO SABADO SERÁ EL CAPITULO FINAL… n.n

Capítulo 6

-Usagi, a los tiempos- habló con algo de tristeza Haruka mirando a la señorita

-Cómo has estado, Haruka – preguntó la pelinegra con una voz de fastidio, posando su mano en su cintura- o debería llamarte " haru- onnichan"

Nanase al escucharla agachó la cabeza, tanto tiempo sin haberse visto aunque él siempre se preocupó por ella y trataba de cierta manera mantener un contacto con la actriz pero ella rechazaba al pelinegro. Él no tenía la culpa del pasado, eran apenas unos niños pero si volvería a pasar la misma situación repetiría la misma frase que hizo que su familiar se alejara y le odiara.

-Tenía una idea de que fueses tú la persona que Makoto adora- la voz dulce que solía escuchar en la televisión desapareció, ahora era una voz sombría y lleno de dolor- y sabes algo, Makoto no se acuerda de mi…- frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos- y pensar que él fue mi primer amor

-Lo sigue siendo verdad?- preguntó Nanase, levantando la mirada hacia Usagi. La pelinegra se asustó al ver la mirada fría del nadador y sintió recorrerle un frio por toda su columna vertebral- Makoto es mío – habló con tanta seguridad Haruka que asombró a la actriz

-En el pasado hiciste que me alejara de él con esa frasecita- una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven- pero ahora no tendrá el mismo efecto!- se acercó donde su oído- sabes… el día en que fue a Tokio vi sus hermosos orbes muy decaídos, como si hubiese llorado. Solo bastaron algunas palabras de consuelo para que llorara en mis brazos. No permitiré que tu otra vez seas el causante de sus lágrimas, haru onii-chan - susurró después se alejó un poco mirando la cara seria de Haruka mientras él apretaba con fuerza los puños- piensa que estás enamorado de un tal Rin, ahhh! El nadador Matsuoka con el que te fuiste a Australia, le debes tanto a él por tener un sueño. Aunque me atrevería decir que en realidad estás enamorado de la misma persona que yo.

-No te la dejaré fácil- habló con certeza el pelinegro- sé que me equivoqué y le hice daño pero…- Usagi interrumpió al de orbes zafiros

-Pero nada! Le hiciste mucho daño! No permitiré que vuelva a sufrir por lo mismo, ya pasó tu tiempo y no supiste aprovechar ahora es mi turno!- habló muy alterada, algunos pasos se escucharon y el rostro de Usagi cambio en cuestión de segundos- veo que te gusta nadar estilo libre, Haruka kun; Makoto y yo practicamos también la natación, su estilo espalda es increíble!- la dulce voz de Usagi causo asombro en Haruka.

-Veo que se están llevando bien, me alegro- la típica sonrisa Tachibana alumbró el lugar- toma haru, será mejor que te cambies o sino enfermaras- le entregó una toalla a su amigo, Haruka sintió su corazón latir muy rápido cuando sus manos apenas rozaron- Usagi chan, tengo que llevarte al hotel para que descanses. Haru nos vemos luego- después de una pequeña reverencia, Makoto y Usagi salieron de ese lugar dejando al nadador de estilo libre muy confundido y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

La presencia de la actriz le trajo a su mente aquella vez que Usagi le empezara a odiar. Sabía que Usagi le admiraba, él era como el hermano mayor que nunca podría tener la pequeña Usagi y ella era como una hermanita ante sus ojos. Pero después se dio cuenta que toda su familia tenían sus ojos puestos en él, aunque fuese un niño él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas que no alcanzaría lograr los niños de su misma edad. Era considerado un prodigio; hasta su tía, la mamá de Usagi, se preocupaba por él en vez de su hija. Las únicas personas que veían que se preocupaban por la pequeña Usagi eran su abuela y él, soportó el dolor de verla llorar cuando decidió que viviría con su abuela en Iwatobi. La primera vez que Usagi pisó Iwatobi hizo que la hermosa relación que tenían entre ellos dos se resquebrajaran.

FLASH BACK

-Haru onii-chan! - una pequeña de orbes azules se acercaba a un niño que tenía la misma apariencia de ella, parecían dos gotas de agua solo les diferenciaba el cabello largo de la pequeña y la sonrisa que siempre tenía en sus labios- haru oniichan! Ya encontré a mi futuro esposo- sonrió juntando sus manitas a la altura de su pecho

-Todavía eres muy pequeña para que pienses en casarte- la escueta respuesta de Haruka hizo que la pequeña inflara los mofletes- no pongas esa cara, te ves horrible

-Él dijo que me veo más bonita cuando sonrío- un leve carmín apareció en su aniñado rostro- sabes… él tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y es muy amable

-Quién es?- preguntó Haruka a su prima frunciendo el ceño. La niña respiró profundamente

-Su nombre es Tachibana Makoto kun!- soltó de golpe posando sus manitos en la altura de su corazón- cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, seremos fe…-

-No!- el grito de Haruka fue acompañado con el sonido que hizo al golpear la pared- Makoto es mío!- la mirada de Haruka se oscureció, la pequeña solo le salían lágrimas en los ojos al ver a la persona que tanto admira en ese estado

-Te odio!- gritó Usagi- todos te quieren, mi mamá dice porque no puedo ser como tú! Que eres un prodigio, tienes buenas calificaciones, sabes nadar, en el salón eres el que más bonito dibuja, m-mientras yo…- su voz se iba quebrando- te odio! – se enrumbo hacia su casa, dejando a un Haruka muy confundido.

Al día siguiente Usagi se marchó de su vida hasta el día de hoy.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mirando la toalla que sostenía en sus manos, dudó sobre sus sentimientos. Estaría bien pedir el amor de la persona que tanto sufrió por su culpa? Si el amor que Makoto le tenía se extinguió a través del tiempo? Que hubiese pasado si tan solo en ese momento habría impedido que se vaya a Tokio? Acaso en los planes de Makoto estaba separarse de él? Tanto daño hizo a la persona que se preocupó en demasía?

Su mente era hecha un caos, llenos de preguntas sin responder. Al alzar sus orbes hacia el cielo azul que el astro rey estaba por esconderse, se llenó de valor y supo lo que en realidad tenía que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Ya voy…- la voz de SU se escuchó algo desganada y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa Tachibana – ohh… que sorpresa, pero si es Nanase- la señorita alzó una ceja al verlo

La joven se sorprendió al ver como Haruka entraba a la residencia Tachibana como si fuese suya, se hizo un lado y sonrío al imaginarse una escena muy romántica makoharu… o quizás harumako?

-Haru onii-chan!- los gemelos apenas escucharon quien fue el que toco el timbre se lanzaron a los brazos del pelinegro-

SU estaba en su mundo yaoi, imaginaba que los gemelos era los hijos de Makoto y Haruka a los pocos segundos apareció Makoto con un mandil, si! Se sonrojó al ver a su amigo de la infancia. Kya! Sacó su celular y empezó a tomar varias fotos de "la familia Nanase Tachibana".

-Haru… okaeri- la sonrisa de Makoto hizo que su representante se recargue en la pared y respirara con dificultad. Demasiado sexy! Haru tenía entre sus manos una caja, al parecer en su interior traía un pastel y le dio a Makoto. Ohh… no está nada mal ver a Nanase como seme, aunque preferiría a Makoto ser el dominante de la relación.

-Tadaima- susurró mirando hacia un lado el pelinegro

-Makoto, donde est- y vino la usurpadora! La que quiere quitar el marido de Haruka, posó sus orbes azules en el recién llegado y después de unos segundo esbozo una sonrisa- buenas noches, Haruka kun

-Adelante haru, justo íbamos a cenar- Makoto y Usagi entraron a la cocina, detrás de ellos iba SU. Nunca permitiría que Usagi se acercara más de la cuenta a su bebé Tachibana, como su representante ya tenía el prometido de Makoto solo faltaba que ellos se enteren.

La cena pasó entre las risas de los gemelos, algunos comentarios de doble sentido y sarcástico de parte de la gerente, Makoto contando sus últimas experiencias en Tokio y haru… observaba fijamente su plato. Los padres de Makoto recordaban algunas travesuras que habían hecho cuando Makoto y Haruka eran pequeños, en especial aquel día que haru construyó un hermoso iglú donde se quedaron dormido los dos juntitos.

Después de la cena tan agradable, los gemelos pidieron jugar con los invitados. SU se quedó en la sala mientras Makoto, Haruka, Usagi y los pequeños Tachibana se iban al cuarto del mayor. A los pocos segundos la joven sintió que alguien le acompañaba.

-Ahh… eres tú- susurró algo fastidiada al ver su acompañante- deseas algo Nanase?- dejó de lado su Tablet para poder iniciar una conversación

-SU quisiera saber algo de Makoto- le miró fijamente, en sus manos sostenía una botella con agua- está enamorado?

-Tan directo como siempre, Nanase- cruzó los brazos la señorita y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Era hora de hacerle sentir un poquito de celos al hidrosexual - pues veras, Makoto nunca me habló sobre su situación sentimental, estoy casi segura que él sigue soltero- el hermoso brillo en los ojos de Haruka le dio tanta ternura- pero eso no quiere decir que Makoto no tenga pretendientes, ahora es uno de los hombres más codiciados- el nadador de estilo libre hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar esas palabras- ya te habrás dado cuenta como se codean con Usagi

-Si, nunca pensé que Makoto fuese tan competitivo- agachó la cabeza mirando su botella- no quiero perderlo, aunque sienta que no me lo merezco- susurró apenas

Una mano cálida acaricio sus cabellos azabaches transmitiéndole seguridad y valentía- si no quieres perderlo, no te quedes viendo y actúa de una buena vez. Sé que ustedes se pueden comunicarse con tan solo mirarse, pero en ocasiones necesitamos escuchar de la persona importante cuanto nos ama. No lo crees, Nanase?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Que descanses onii-chan…- bostezaron los gemelos mientras se enrumbaban en su habitación. Sus padres le ayudaron.

-Bueno creo que es hora de descansar, buenas noches a todos- Usagi hizo una reverencia y se fue al cuarto de invitados- SU- sama tu duermes en el futon!- la dulce voz de Usagi, hizo que la representante maldijera por lo bajo

-Makoto, Haruka descansen eh?!- les guiño un ojo haciendo que Makoto se sonrojara en demasía y le regañara un poco. Como no quería escuchar las quejas del más alto, también se fue a la habitación.

Haruka aun con el cabello húmedo entro al cuarto de su amigo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía negarlo, estaba muy nervioso y sentía las palabras de Makoto que se escucharan a lo lejos. Una mano acarició su mejilla y vio aquellos hermosos bosques que lo miraban con ternura.

-Te amo- aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios inconscientemente, sintió que un gran peso se despojaba de sus hombros. Después de tanto tiempo pudo decir lo que realmente sentía, al ver que el de cabellos oliva no reaccionaba, se acercó hacia sus labios y los juntó en un tierno beso.

-Oniichan! Queremos dormir contigo!- los gemelos abrieron la puerta, al escucharlos Haruka se separó rápidamente y Makoto muy sonrojado no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- No!- apareció en el umbral de la puerta SU con unos lagrimones en sus ojos- mi querido yaoi hard…- susurró mientras caía de rodillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Pasaron algunos meses que se confesó a Makoto, ahora estaba mirando aquella piscina en donde se enfrentó a los mejores del mundo. Nunca se imaginó que nadaría para mejorar su tiempo y por las victorias, los juegos olímpicos le harían de cierta forma realizar su sueño. Solo le falta algo.

-Felicidades por su reciente victoria, Nanase Haruka- el pelinegro fue rodeado de varios periodistas, los micrófonos, los flash de las cámaras y el gran bullicio hizo que Haruka frunciera el ceño- es increíble que haya obtenido la medalla de oro, tiene algo que decir?

Suspiró profundo ante las miradas que tenían sobre él- Makoto te amo, quieres casarte conmigo?- los hombres de prensa se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos pero al darse cuenta que Haruka se estaba alejando empezaron a preguntar quién seria "Makoto"

Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, se sentó en una banca mientras trataba de calmar a su agitado corazón. Cuando le había dicho a Makoto que lo amaba, sus hermanitos interrumpieron la conversación y al día siguiente él tenía que estar partiendo de Iwatobi. Ni siquiera se despidió de Makoto, solo besó suavemente sus labios en forma de despedida. Su entrenador le había dado un mes de descanso a Haruka y aprovechó en ir a Iwatobi, trabajar como chef en uno de los restaurantes de sus padres y el último día se encuentra con Makoto.

No importaba la respuesta que le daría Makoto, si él ya no le quiere trataría de conquistarlo y si acepta estar con él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Oye haru- la voz de rin interrumpió sus pensamientos- que esperas, perderás tu vuelo- le sonrío el pelirrojo tratando de acomodar sus cosas- antes que la prensa te coma vivo

-Y tú?- preguntó Nanase a su amigo, rin le miró a los ojos y sonrió

-Sousuke va venir aquí, pasaremos un par de días en este país-haru miró su celular y a los pocos segundos empezó a correr- par de tontos- susurró para sí mismo el tiburón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Bueno esta es la última escena del dorama, por favor esfuércese, basta de jueguitos y risas! Haruhi, Suzuki! – Señalando a Usagi y a Makoto respectivamente- A sus lugares…- el director empezaba a dar unas recomendaciones a los actores principales.

Usagi asentía levemente mientras sus orbes miraban el libreto, analizando cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel papel; Makoto salió de aquel hogar después de recibir las indicaciones de su temporal jefe.

Las encargadas del maquillaje daban algunos retoques en el rostro de la actriz, la estilista acomodaba algunos mechones negros para resaltar los hermosos zafiros de la señorita. Los camarógrafos, los encargados de las luces y el audio estaban en sus posiciones listos para filmar- empezará la grabación dentro de unos minutos- al escucharlo, las señoritas dejaron a la actriz, Usagi suspiró profundamente y su mirada se hizo más seria

-Toma 5, escena 22, capitulo 25- el sonido característico de la claqueta anuncio que la cámara empezó a rodar.

Dentro del hogar de Nanase se encontraba Usagi usando un hermoso vestido de novia, se miraba fijamente en el espejo, nunca en su vida pensó que utilizaría este color BLANCO y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Cuando todo estaba en orden, salió de aquella casa con sumo cuidado hasta donde estaban las escaleras. Al final de las escaleras se encontraba la persona que hacia estremecer su corazón.

-Haru…- Suzuki, quien interpretaba en el dorama era Makoto, extendía su mano derecha hacia la joven. Un micrófono en el aire estaba grabando la única palabra que se mencionó en la última toma.

Haruhi, en realidad era Usagi, bajó con algo de prisa las escaleras y cuando estaba casi cerca de él, se lanzó a sus brazos. Las cámaras hicieron un primer plano para grabar lo que realmente los actores estaban expresando en ese momento.

-Corte!- la voz del director se escuchó nuevamente y después de unos segundos todos los que formaron parte del equipo empezaron a suspirar y alegrarse- un buen trabajo para todos!- algunos gritos se escucharon acompañado de varios aplausos.

Makoto posó a Usagi en el suelo y agradeció a todos por su paciencia en esta grabación, su compañera volteo al sentir una presencia y sonrió de medio lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Haruka observaba con algo de tristeza aquella extensión de aguas tranquilas, el sonido suave de las olas y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban su pálido rostro. Hace algunos minutos había presenciado la filmación de la novela de Makoto, le dolía el alma pensar que estaría en los brazos de otra persona.

Pero si Makoto quisiera formar su familia? El de mirada cálida y hermosa sonrisa adoraba a los niños, quizás en sus planes esta tener varios hijos y él, siendo hombre, no podría concebir. Suspiró pesadamente, le dolía el alma pensar en esas cosas. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos muchísimo antes, no importaría el lugar donde vaya el de cabellos oliva, Haruka siempre le seguiría.

Sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella calidez. Una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro.

NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO :3 (el ultimo porsiacaso xD)

se que quedran apedrearme, pero el comienzo del capitulo uno se desarrolla en este capi... x.x no me maten por favor... D:


	7. Tachibana Nanase

**Notas:**

hi! Amai sama otra vez con ustedes! Después de una semana que acabó free! En realidad los extraño un montón a estos chicos guapetones. Este es el ultimo capi y quisiera demostrar mi agradecimiento a este anime, nunca me había enganchado tanto con una serie, haru me hizo recordar cuando yo estaba en busca de mi futuro. Se que muchos dijeron, pero solo le basto que vea una piscina para que sepa cual es su sueño? A mi me paso algo similar; cuando vi por primera vez la universidad donde estoy estudiando me dije a mi misma: yo quiero estudiar aquí. Jejeje no importaba la carrera pero contal que estudie ahí, me hizo recordar mis sueños y que solamente tengo que esforzarme para alcanzarlos. Se que cada uno tiene sus sueños, no digas es demasiado tarde para realizarlo, no! Mientras hay vida hay esperanza. Cumplamos nuestros sueños, vivamos intensamente cada dia como si fuese el ultimo. Ahh! Algún dia contare esto a mis nietos ewe que su abuela se enamoro perdidamente de un tal makoto Tachibana xDD jajaja.

Agradecer personalmente a ashira23, NatLB, Anakashi, Hikari Walker Suede, Nozomy, Sexydiva, Annie Thompson,Vero Phoenix, TACHIBANA, 100´Strawberry-milk, Ao-ki, sole3. A las personas que me acompañaron cada sábado, gracias por leer! Tbm agradecer al grupo **~MakoHaru Love~** todas son un amor! n.n

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran míos, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Capítulo 7

Haruka observaba con algo de tristeza aquella extensión de aguas tranquilas, el sonido suave de las olas y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban su pálido rostro. Hace algunos minutos había presenciado la filmación de la novela de Makoto, le dolía el alma pensar que estaría en los brazos de otra persona.

Pero si Makoto quisiera formar su familia? El de mirada cálida y hermosa sonrisa adoraba a los niños, quizás en sus planes esta tener varios hijos y él, siendo hombre, no podría concebir. Suspiró pesadamente, le dolía el alma pensar en esas cosas. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos muchísimo antes, no importaría el lugar donde vaya el de cabellos oliva, Haruka siempre le seguiría.

Sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella calidez. Una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro.

-Haru- oniichan…- una voz en medio del quebranto rompió el silencio- h-haru oniichan, lo siento m-mucho- sintió que aquella persona que le abrazaba, estaba temblando.

Haruka se movió un poco y miró de frente a quien le hablaba, sus ojos zafiros estaban llenos de lágrimas. El nadador desvió su vista y se asombró al ver una pequeña caja a lado de su prima.

-Estaba a lado del altar de nuestra abuela- respondió Usagi, limpiándose las lágrimas- al principio no quería darle importancia pero creo que la curiosidad fue más fuerte-

-Es tuya- Nanase miraba con tristeza aquel rectángulo- nuestra abuela siempre quiso dártelo, pero como estabas en el extranjero no pudo. Aun en su lecho de muerte…- un nudo en la garganta hizo que las palabras se atoraran en ese lugar, sus ojos empezaron a fastidiarles como si quisiera romper en llanto

-No sigas, haru oniichan- Usagi le sonrió con ternura- sabes… en esta caja están todas las cartas que ella quería enviarme, sé que estaba cegada en mi odio y rencor pero me di cuenta que tu no tienes la culpa.- la actriz agachó la cabeza y se sentó a lado de Haruka- quise arrebatarte todo lo que querías, a nuestra abuela, a tus padres hasta Makoto- Usagi levantó la mirada observando el horizonte, el pelinegro posó sus ojos en su rostro- pero tengo que hacer mi propio camino y no interferir con el tuyo. Hoy me declaré a Makoto y sabes lo que me respondió?- Haruka miró con algo de tristeza a su familiar, mientras ella escribía algo en la arena- me dijo que amaba a otra persona, que siempre estuvo enamorado de él. Lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, estuve a su lado por 3 años y me di cuenta que solo contigo puede sonreír tan hermoso. Se sonrojaba cuando me hablaba de ti, aunque nunca mencionó tu nombre; cada vez que veía una piscina o algo que contenía mucha agua decía: "si estuviera aquí, de seguro que no se aguantaría entrar a nadar ahí, no tiene remedio"- la actriz trató de imitar la voz de Makoto haciendo soltar una pequeña carcajada a su primo- ahh! Y también cuando comíamos caballa, siempre estuviste presente en la vida de Makoto.

-Lo siento- susurró Haruka agachando la cabeza- no debí de hablarte de esa manera

-Eres demasiado celoso, haru onii-chan!- un puchero adornó el rostro de la joven- estaba celosa de ti, pero nuestra abuela me hizo ver mis errores- Usagi cogió la caja y lo abrazó con fuerza- la extraño mucho

-Entonces, que va a pasar tú y Makoto? – Haruka cuestionó, un silencio inundó el ambiente

-Me rindo- con los últimos rayos de sol y la brisa marina acariciando sus rostros, la actriz Usagi Nobunaga se daba por vencida en una guerra que desde el comienzo tenia las de perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Ahhh…- SU codeaba a un muy sonrojado Makoto- y ahora cual será tu respuesta?

Estaban reunidos en la casa de los Tachibana, sus padres de Makoto estaban muy contentos en especial su madre, hace algunos minutos había recibido una llamada que le alegró todo el día, la semana, el mes, el año. Sus hermanitos, ni digamos tan pequeños ya que tienen 13 años de edad, abrazaban a su hermano mayor.

-SU-chan! – exclamó Makoto muy avergonzado, había visto en las noticias la declaración de Haruka. Nunca pensaba que el pelinegro le pediría matrimonio de esa forma.

-Tenemos que celebrarlo, había perdido las esperanzas emparentarme con los Nanase pero viéndolo de cierto modo Haruka y tú siempre se llevaron muy bien- su padre se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia la cocina, minutos después apareció con una botella de champagne

Makoto miraba con asombro a sus padres, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que lo que pasaba en su casa. Él suponía que sus padres se enfadarían si se enterasen de sus sentimientos hacia Haruka, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

-Siempre supe que haru-chan y tú estarían juntitos- la cálida sonrisa de su madre le llenó de alegría, se sintió muy bendecido por tener una familia maravillosa.

-Brindemos!- SU alzaba su copa, los gemelos tenían unos vasos pero en vez de champagne contenía jugo de naranja- por la felicidad de…- el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió, haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente de la gerente- puta puerta…- susurró bajito para que no le escucharan, mientras se encaminaba para abrir al visitante

Fueron unos pocos segundos, vio una silueta que pasó por delante de ella. Miró hacia donde estaba Makoto y un pelinegro lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Vaya… si es Nanase, pasa Usagi- la actriz entró algo tímida a la casa, acompañó a SU hacia donde estaba la familia reunida

-Haru onii-chan!- los gemelos exclamaron al verlo pero Haruka no tenía intención de soltarse del amor de su vida

Todos miraban a la parejita, Usagi sonrió con algo de tristeza, como podría interponerse a ese gran amor que se tienen entre ellos dos? Se notaba a leguas que se aman demasiado. Makoto acariciaba los cabellos sedosos de Nanase, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes

-Acepto- susurró en su oído de Haruka- acepto casarme contigo haru-chan

TIEMPO DESPUES- 2012

En una mesa rectangular y en una habitación que solo era iluminada por el reflector, unos señores con sastre estaban observando la pantalla que reflejaba unos cuadros estadísticos, y en sus manos sujetaban algunos papeles como referencia de que se trataba la reunión que estaban realizando. La señorita les explicaba detalladamente y con certeza trataba todo lo posible para convencer a los accionistas sobre su proyecto.

-Como ustedes conocen el mercado en donde laboramos, se puede percibir que el poder de adquisición de las personas se ha ido incrementado con lo que conlleva a realizar mayores gastos y en algunas ocasiones desembolsar un porcentaje de su sueldo en lo que más le atraen. En especial las mujeres, según estudios las mujeres compran 3 veces más que los hombres- algunas risillas de parte de los accionistas se escucharon en aquella habitación- pero con este proyecto podremos no solo alcanzar a los ciudadanos japoneses, sino también que sea reconocido en todas partes del mundo…

Después de varios minutos en aquella reunión, salió con una cara de agotamiento. En su rostro se veía algunas ojeras a causa del excesivo trabajo que ahora cargaba en sus hombros, pero valía la pena.

-SU-sama!- la voz de su ayudante llamó su atención- buen trabajo- tratando de ayudar a cargar todos los papeles que tenía en sus manos- que va hacer ahora?

-Tengo que hacer algo muy importante- le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar a su asistente- ahh! Puedes tomarte el día libre eh?! – con paso apresurado salió de aquel lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Se hace tarde!- un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de edad salía de su habitación con el cabello algo alborotado, se dirigió hacia la bañera y sonrió con ternura- no tienes remedio- susurró acercándose como era costumbre desde que era pequeño – voy a pasar

-De aquella aguas emergió unos cabellos azabaches, algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro y los sacudió con un movimiento sensual de su cabeza. Sus orbes zafiros se posaron en aquella mano y esa hermosa sonrisa que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Buenos días, haru-chan – su corazón estaba muy feliz, como pudo vivir tres años sin ver todos los días aquel rostro y esa cándida sonrisa

-Te dije que no me llames –chan – susurró tratando de sonar algo fastidiado, pero sabía que de cierta forma le gustaba que le llamase con tanto amor. Salió de la bañera y quedó frente a Makoto

-Haru… tomaré un baño rápido, se nos hizo tarde- Makoto tomó la mano izquierda del azabache y depositó un suave beso justo donde estaba colocado el anillo de color plateado en su dedo anular. Haruka se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, pero casi al instante se enfocó en el rostro del más alto y le robó un beso en los labios. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano izquierda de su amante viendo el anillo de matrimonio que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

-Iré a ver como amanecieron- sin nada más que decir salió para que Makoto pueda alistarse y él prepare el desayuno para su marido.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación donde compartía con Makoto, tenía una cama matrimonial para que los dos pasen sus noches de pasión. Se cambió con algo de prisa y cuando ya estaba listo se enrumbó hacia la habitación de al lado.

- Al abrir la puerta se encontró con varios peluches, las pared tenía una imagen de una orca y un delfín juntitos; y dos cunitas de color verde y azul. Haru esbozó una hermosa sonrisa al ver aquellas personitas, eran sus hijos, el fruto de su amor. El que estaba en la cuna verde jugaba con tiburón de peluche, sus orbes turquesas y su cabello azabache al igual que él. Le acaricio la mejilla, era algo serio su primogénito pero cuando sonreía era muy encantador. Se acercó hacia la otra cuna y vio a su princesa que apenas abría sus hermosos orbes igual al de Makoto.

Estaba muy agradecido a su amigo Rei por tener a estas criaturitas en sus brazos, pudo formar una hermosa familia junto con la persona que tanto ama.

Salió de aquella habitación y se fue hacia la cocina, con su característico mandil azul y preparó el desayuno de su esposo y para él. El aroma de la caballa empezó a abrirle el apetito, el sonido de los pasos de Makoto asomándose hacia la cocina captaron su atención.

-Huele delicioso, haru- en sus brazos traía a los gemelos Tachibana Nanase- ya despertaron- los bebés al ver sonreír a su padre, sonrieron junto con él- saluden a su otou-chan…

-Se te va hacer tarde, Makoto- sus labios se posaron en la mejilla del más alto, haciéndolo sonrojar de golpe- toma asiento, el desayuno está listo- terminando de decir esto, acomodó la corbata de Makoto.

Haciendo un lado las varias cajas desparramadas por todo el departamento empezaron a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Usagi sama, ahora que usted es la imagen de la corporación tiene mucho más responsabilidades, no se olvide que tiene una sesión de fotos a las 11 de la mañana y en la tarde un almuerzo con el director encargado del nuevo dorama que estará actuando- taro, el representante de Usagi, le indicaba cual era la rutina diaria; pero la pelinegra hacia caso omiso a su representante- pero si aquí es…

-Iré a ver a haru onii-chan y a mis sobrinitos- la actriz bajó de aquel auto lujoso dejando a su representante algo angustiado. Esa señorita no sabía nada que tenía que hacer frente a sus responsabilidades.

Usagi subió algunas escaleras y al ver el número del departamento tocó el timbre, lo más probable es que estuviese sin seguro. A los pocos minutos una cabellera negra apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-Haru onii-chan, buenos días- sonrió muy alegre Usagi y extendió algunos regalos- quería verte antes que te mudes

-Buenos días, Usagi chan- susurró Haruka, invitando a pasar a su prima- gracias por los obsequios, no debiste molestarte

-No digas eso onii-chan! Donde están mis sobrinos favoritos? – preguntó con una voz muy tierna al acercarse a los pequeños- que lindos… pero el mayor salió al mismo carácter de su papá haru

-No molestes, Usagi- haru se sentó y prendió la televisión

-Ahh! Él es tu amigo creo que se llama, Ryugazaki Rei?- preguntó la actriz cargando a la pequeña- su proyecto "MPREG" cambió la vida de varias personas.

En la televisión aparecía Rei con una bata de color blanco, sus colegas le acompañaban en la conferencia de prensa ya que gracias a un nuevo descubrimiento era uno de los científicos más prodigiosos

-_Nos puede hablar con más detalle del proyecto "MPREG"_ – el periodista cuestionó al científico, rei al escucharlo se acomodó sus lentes de la misma forma que siempre lo hacia

-_El proyecto "MPREG" es la abreviación de "Male pregnancy", en la cual un hombre puede concebir y traer un ser humano a este mundo. Para detallarles la teoría como todos sabemos, El mapa genético del ser humano está conformado por 23 pares de cromosomas, el par número 23 es el que determina el sexo, por eso se le llama cromosoma sexual y al resto se les llama cromosomas asexuales, el par de cromosomas número 23 está representado por_…- haru volteó a ver a su pequeño primogénito que seguía abrazando aquel peluche de tiburón.

-Se nota que le gusta mucho ese peluche, verdad?- sonrió su prima al ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro inexpresivo de su familiar- y cuando se mudan a Iwatobi?

-Hoy nos vamos- Haruka se levantó y siguió acomodando las cajas, solo faltaban unas pequeñas cosas- Makoto y yo decidimos que nuestros hijos crezcan en el mismo lugar que nosotros crecimos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

SU miraba con una sonrisa la ventana del taxi, hacia algunos minutos había llegado a Tokio. Su mente empezó a recordarle aquel día en donde Makoto y Haruka decidieron unir sus vidas para toda la eternidad.

FLASH BACK

-Felicidades!- exclamó muy emocionada SU abrazando a los recién casados. Makoto vestía un sastre de color negro y Haruka de color blanco- les deseo lo mejor para ustedes

-Muchas gracias SU-chan – la sonrisa de Makoto era más resplandeciente y con más vitalidad, el sonrojo de Haruka Tachibana era muy notorio en sus mejillas- estamos muy agradecidos con usted

-No…- SU cambio su semblante a uno más serio- lo siento, sé que por mi culpa ustedes separaron sus caminos, fue por mi egoísmo.

-Eso está en el pasado- susurró Haruka desviando la mirada- no tienes la culpa de nada

-Haru tiene razón- Makoto abrazó a Haruka haciendo que la señorita le dé un casi paro cardiaco

-Tengo una pregunta para ustedes- los dos le miraron con curiosidad a la ex representante de Makoto- que hubiese pasado si Makoto no aceptaba mi propuesta, si nunca le hubiera pedido ayuda a Makoto?

-mmm…- Makoto posó su mano derecha en su quijada como si quisiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle- ya tenía planeado ir a estudiar a Tokio, pero no se lo había dicho a haru. Acepté tu oferta ya que era una gran oportunidad para realizar mi sueño.

-Y tu Nanase, digo… Tachibana Haruka- SU codeo a haru mientras él fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia

-Igual hubiera ido a Tokio, no podría estar separado de Makoto. Todo este tiempo estaba en Tokio aunque ustedes no lo sabían- habló con un tono neutro el nadador de estilo libre, sorprendiendo a su reciente esposo- me alegraba aunque sea verlo de lejos

-Ohh! Pero de ahora en adelante pueden estar juntitos!- SU se lanzó hacia ellos en un gran abrazo- ahora que Makoto ya no será la imagen de IDOL CORPORATION, solo se dedicará a ti Haruka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Rei chan! Apresúrate!- el rubio gritaba a su esposo, su notorio embarazo le impedía que corriera como solía hacerlo antes- ya quiero conocer a los hijitos de mako y haru

-Nagisa kun! Tienes que tener cuidado- Rei se acercó donde su pareja y le besó en la frente- vamos a ver a la familia Tachibana Nanase? – Rei posó su dedo en el timbre de la casa de haru y fue recibido por Makoto

-Makoto senpai, me alegra saber que estarán viviendo en Iwatobi. Espero que nuestros hijos se lleven bien- sonrió el científico mientras nagisa entraba y abrazaba a haru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Haru… estoy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado, te amo- Makoto susurró cerca del oído de su esposo, mirando aquel hermoso panorama. El sol se ocultaba tiñendo el cielo de colores algo cálidos, tenían varios veranos para estar a su lado y al de sus hijos.

-Yo también te amo, Makoto- Haruka posó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, su confidente, su amor, su esposo.

Había cumplido su sueño, estar con Makoto y formar una hermosa familia juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

SU miraba el cielo desde su oficina, las ventanas gigantes le mostraba el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio. Suspiró al ver aquel hermoso cielo azul.

-SU sama!- su asistente entró a la oficina con una gran sonrisa- la llamada, línea 2- apenas podía decir aquellas palabras ya que estaba con toda la alegría encima

-SU descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y pulsó el botón 2- moshi moshi?- se escuchaba algunas palabras, haciendo sonreír a la gerente- si, en serio? Es una agradable noticia, claro! Estaremos lanzando el proyecto para el próximo verano, será todo un éxito. Confíe en mi por favor, muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Estaremos en contacto para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto " Free!" Si… primero tenemos que ver quien será el encargado del guion, tengo alguien en mente…

En la mesa de la oficina de SU resaltaban tres imágenes: una imagen estaba escrita la frase _"for the team"_ en la arena, la segunda imagen un hermoso cielo azul con algunas nubes y la frase _"for the future"_ y la tercera imagen estaba boca abajo.

FIN


End file.
